Books And Quills
by fusion fraternelle
Summary: Du haut de leurs 17 ans les maraudeurs vivent leurs vies à fond profitant de chaque moment présent .mais ne devraient ils pas faire face au chose simple de la vie? apprendre à faire des choix ? En un mot grandir... aimer…
1. La Brise Du Désert

Voilà c'est une nouvelle fics que nous entamons, on était déjà avancés sur les sujet et les thèmes que pourrait traiter une fic pareille alors on c'est jeté à l'eau (on a déjà presque finit le 3ème chapitre) c'est une fic **R **dans un avenir très proche, disons à partir de ce même 3ème chapitre, voilà dernier petit truc pour que le fic soit plus mature nous vous prions d'imaginer que les personnage on tous 1 an de plus, d'ailleurs ici les maraudeurs(et compagnie) sont en 6ème années et ont 17 ans …

Bon assez de bla bla et comme on dit si bien place au show ………oui on fait rien ne nous appartient tout est à j.k.rowling, parce que sinon on aurait était riche et mieux encore Sirius ne serait pas mort…….

**LA BRISE DU DESERT**

Notre quatuor préféré était réuni dans leur dortoir respectif essayant tant bien que mal de remettre leurs affaires en place, de défaire leurs males pour enfin s'installer, après une longue absence…une si délicieuse absence…les vacances.

"Alors, ça vous fait quoi de revoir votre très chère poudlard ?"Interrogea un Remus heureux.

"Ça me fait penser que j'ai passé d'affreuse vacance…" rétorqua Sirius

"Hey!…"dit James irrité.

"Enfin jusqu'à se que tu m'invites chez toi…quoique… !" Fit Sirius d'un air songeur.

"Moi ça me fait penser, commença Remus coupant court le débat qui s'annonçait sulfureux entre les deux amis, que cette année va être sûrement plus mouvementée que la précédente…"

"Tu parle mon vieux, elle le sera plus que toutes celle d'avant réunit… "

"Enfin tous dépend du point de vu !" le coupa James

Sirius se releva et se dirigea vers le lit où était allongé James les bras derrière la tête l'aire rêveur, et s'y assit.

"Ça veux dire que ce que tu m'as dit pendant les vacances, je devais le prendre aux sérieux ?...Quoi ? James ne me dit pas que tu comptes t'assagir…heu…t'assagir vraiment?"

James ne répondis pas, toujours le regards dans le vague, se qui attisa la curiosité de Remus et de Peter qui s'approchèrent aussi du lit de leurs ami.

"Cornedrue, bon sang dit moi que tu plaisantes…"lui demanda un Sirius inquiet.

"Non, non je ne crois pas que notre bon vieux James plaisante…"

"Oh, Remus épargne nous ta psychologie à deux balle, en parle de James là…"rétorqua Sirius au bord de la crise de nerf

" Ba ! C'est bien pour ça! Son cas relève de la pathologie grave".

Une lueur démonique brillât dans les yeux chocolat du jeune adolescent, qui se releva rapidement, Peter prit au dépourvu se retrouva par terre les quatre fers en l'aire…

"J'ai eu une brillante idée, dit James le doigt levé.

"Ah ! Ça j'en doute"lui fit remarqué sirius.

"Tu me laisses expliqué, ou tu te remets à parler pour ne rien dire?…"

"Je te signale que…

"La ferme !" Hurlèrent Remus et Peter à la fois.

"Bon maintenant que le silence est rétabli, il marqua une pause pour regarder à tour de rôle ses camarades.

"Super la pause dramatique…

"Sirius !tu me casse mon effet. Bon reprenons je disais donc…vous vous rappelez de se que m'avait dit Evans…"

"Oh non !qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça?…." Pleurnichèrent les trois autres.

Ils se relevèrent et chaqu'un deux se dirigea vers son lit à baldaquin, ne faisant plus attention à un James confus.

"hey ! Attendez j'ai pas finit…"

"ON sait, on sait…."commença Sirius

"Cette fille est complètement…" le coupa Remus

"et totalement barge…" finit Peter

"Mais toi …" continua Sirius

"Tu es indéniablement…" lui expliqua Remus

"Fou d'elle." acheva Peter

"Mais qu'es ce que vous racontez, depuis quand vous faite dans le sentimental ?"

"C'est bon James, on le sait tous…Je le sais, elle le sait, tout griffondor le sait et même serpentard le sait malgré leur stupidité légendaire…"

"Et nous on a marre d'entendre tes discours, de te voire faire comme si elle ne t'intéressait pas alors que tu es fou d'elle…"lui dit un Remus agacé

"Mais je ne voulais pas parlé de ça moi…"

"Ecoute James peut être que si tu faisais…"

"SILENCE !Hurla James en colère, maintenant vous m'écoutez, et vous arrêtez vos gamineries, je disais qu'Evans m'avait donné des IDEES…"

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui les yeux exorbités, James ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion ou plutôt les idées tordu qu'ils mettaient à la disposition de ses amies plus au moins, comment dire, obsédés...

"Des idées de farces…"

"AH !" Répondirent-ils en cœur

"Que diable n'avait tu commencé par ça ? "Lui demanda Sirius en souriant.

James le foudroya du regard, se qui le dissuada de rajouter autre chose.

"Bon, je disais donc, qu'Evans m'avait donné une idée …"

"Oui et après…"s'impatienta Peter

"C'est à propos du calamar géant…"

"Ah ! Je vois…" cria Sirius le doigt levé vers le ciel

"Qu'es ce que tu vois ?"Demanda James craignant le pire

"Tu as envi de te débarrasser de ton rival !"

"C'est bon Sirius t'es lourd…" le coupa Remus

"Expose ton idée !" l'invita Peter

Ils s'approchèrent tous de James d'un air de conspirateur

"Et bien voilà…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait en court, Lily coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon serré.

Elle avait conscience que cela lui donnait un aire sévère, mais c'était exactement l'effet escompté, n'était elle pas préfète. Mieux valait passer pour quelqu'un de sérieux et d'inabordable !

Jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, Lily ferma le dernier bouton de sa robe de sorcier, et sourit satisfaite de l'image que reflétaient la glace.

Traversant le dortoir qui était déjà vide, elle alla chercher sa baguette qui était sur sa table de chevet.

Elle était toujours la dernière à se préparer. Qu'elle intérêt, lui répétait souvent son amie Alice, si chaque jour tu es coiffée et habillée de la même manière…

Aucun, elle aimait seulement prendre son temps, elle aimait le travaille propre, nette, en un mot « parfait ».

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle s'installa comme à son habitude à côté d'Alice, à la très joviale table des gryffondors.

"Dis donc…qu'elle miracle! Tu as troqué ton immonde chignon contre un autre encore plus horrible, le ciel ne risque t-il pas de te tomber sur la tête ?"

"Ha !ha !ha !très drôle Alice, vraiment très drôle .mais là tu vois je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et je ne suis pas d'humeur…"

"Bon, bon, d'accord…désolé d'essayer d'égayer tes journées si morose…"

"Je te rassure, elles ne le sont définitivement pas…"

Et pour cause, car à l'autre bout de la table s'était assis le groupe si adulé des Maraudeurs , Lily les auraient trouvés simpa,si ils n'étaient pas si cruels, durs et malfaisants et surtout, surtout si elle n'avait pas était préfète, correction faite si elle ne prenait pas son travail au sérieux, car comble de son malheur, Lupin un de ces fameux maraudeurs était lui aussi préfet et cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de commettre des impaires, et à son plus grand damne, ils ne récoltaient que plus de mérite…

Quoique Lupin fût le plus sage du quatuor, car tout en haut, haut, bien haut …au début de sa liste noire se retrouve en première place « Potter » et bien sur juste après « Black ». Se serait un crime de séparer ces deux là…non ?

Il y'a aussi Pettigrew, mais Lily ne savait pas quelle opinion elle devait se faire de lui…

Bref pour résumer tous ça, elle n'aimait définitivement pas les maraudeurs.

"La terre appelle Lily !Hou !hou ! Es ce que tu m'entends ?" Lui demanda Alice en agitant une main devant son visage

Lily se retourna de sa contemplation et fixa son amie

"Excuse moi tu disais quelque chose ?"

"Non rien de bien important, à part le fait que Black et Rogue se faisaient les yeux doux depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'ils sortent sûrement ensemble en cachette de peur que Potter ne découvre leur amour inconditionnel l'un pour l'autre, car il risquerait d'avoir le cœur brisé le petit, lui qui est raide dingue de Sirius…."(tiens une idée de fic)

"Plus sérieusement…" lui demanda t'elle les sourcils levés.

"Regardes ça ! Et elle lui tendit sa feuille d'emploi du temps, la journée ne sera pas de tous repos," maugréa Alice.

"Mais c'est notre première journée, elle ne peut être que sympa," lui répondit Lily sans jeter un seule regard à la feuille.

"3…2…1…"murmura Alice en regardant sa montre.

"Quoi ?court de potion…"

" " Elle ne peut être que simpa " tu disais ?"

"Oui mais après on à court de DCFM…"

"Sauf que le prof, est pas encore là !"

Lily tondit le coup, pour voir la table des professeurs, au risque de se le rompre

"Peut être qu'il ne viendra pas, "lui dit Alice pleine d'espoir.

"Ça j'en doute !"

"Rabat joie !"

Son regard dévia de la table des professeurs à l'endroit où était installé les maraudeurs, Potter était entrain d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin, Black n'arrêtait pas de montrer plusieurs point sur le bout de papier, alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils sous le concentration, quand à se bon vieux Pettigrew et bien il était tous simplement plié en deux à force de rigoler sous le regards irrité de Black…

Entre temps Alice s'était levée et s'était approché de son amie.

"Ça sent mauvais !" Lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille la faisant sursauter de surprise

"Et ça veut dire?"

"Lily ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Regardes, j'ai l'impression que Potter et sa bande mijote quelque chose…"

"Pas dès la rentré ?..."

"Tu crois qu'ils se gêneraient ?..."

" Non, effectivement non."

Lily se releva buttant contre son amie et remarquant avec stupéfaction que la grande salle était presque vide, les élèves se rendaient déjà à leur prochain court, c'était belle et bien la fin des vacances…

"Et tu comptes faire quoi ?" Lui demanda Alice.

"Ba, je sais pas …allez parler à Lupin !"

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient attablés les maraudeurs

"Salut Remus !Passé de bonne vacance…"

"Excellente, merci et toi ?"

"Je rêve ou nous n'existons même pas pour elle ?"Lui demanda Sirius

Le sourire de Lily se figea, puis elle se retourna vers Sirius et avec un sourire jaune elle leurs dit à tours de rôle :

"Black…Pettigrew…Potter…"

Potter ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour lui rendre son salut (forcé ne l'oublions pas) trop absorbé par le bout de parchemin où il était entrain de griffonner .Lily fronça les sourcils, mais se reprit très vite.

"Heu…Remus, je m'étais amusé à croire qu'aujourd'hui, vu que s'est la rentrée, tous serait calme, que je n'aurais pas trop de travaille et que les « chapardeurs »…"

"Les « maraudeurs »," la reprit Sirius en colère.

"Hum…oui les « maraudeurs » ne frapperaient pas…"

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis soudain Sirius reprit la parole :

"Maintenant que tu nous y fait penser, tu as bien raison se serait indigne de notre réputation de ne rien préparer pour la rentrée…"

Lily commençait à fulminer, elle était devenue tout rouge de rage, elle allait bientôt exploser.

"Qu'es que tu en dis « Potter » ?"Lui demanda Sirius

Potter releva enfin les yeux, plia le parchemin le fourra dans une de ses poches, puis se retourna vers son ami, un grand sourire lui étirait les lèvres.

"Mais qu'elle excellente idée, que ferions nous son toi ma chère Evans ?"

Puis d'un commun accord James et Sirius se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grande salle, bientôt suivit par Peter

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas l'attention de faire quoique ce soit… enfin pas pour aujourd'hui…"la réconforta Remus en souriant avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Elle resta un moment debout à ne rien faire avant de décider d'aller chercher ses affaires et son amie par la même occasion, pour se rendre en court de potion…

Les maraudeurs étaient regroupés devant le cachot qui faisait office de classe de potion, il était peu banale de voire toutes une classe de 6ème année faire le rang devant une quelconque porte, mais chez le professeur Smadged Scabious c'était monnaie courante, il voulait tous le monde en rang, deux par deux devant sa classe, avant de les laisser entrer, il s'amuser même à s'assurer du bon alignement des élèves et renvoyait ceux qui ne l'étaient pas…

Jusque là rien de bien méchant, mais James se souvenait très bien comment lui et Sirius n'avaient pas assisté à 2 semaines de court pendant leur première année, écopant d'un retard monstre , d'ailleurs sans leur bienfaiteur national, à savoir remus, ils ne s'en seraient jamais sorti.

Tous cela pour dire que James n'aimait vraiment pas Scabious, en parlant de monstre, à l'entrebâillement de la porte apparu un homme ; les chevaux court, un nez proéminent, long et crochu, des lèvres très fines, des yeux minuscules cachés derrière des lunettes qui les rendaient beaucoup plus petite et d'autant plus inquiétants et enfin un teins cadavérique.

Quoi de plus réjouissant que de commencez la journée et par ailleurs l'année avec un professeur si enjoué, guilleret et réjoui…

Et bien sur comme à son habitude il circula entre les rangs pour trouver quelques malencontreuses victimes, et bien sur comme à son habitude se n'était jamais des serpentards

Scabious passa devant Sirius et James les toisa de bats en haut mais ne trouva rien à dire, c'est qu'ils avaient pris leur précaution cette fois, ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de se faire renvoyer dès la première journée, James remercia merlin intérieurement quand Scabious passa son chemin.

Mais ce dernier n'était définitivement pas décidé à laisser tomber l'affaire, il s'arrêta devant remus et Peter les examina minicieusement puis dévisagea Peter avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

"Pettigrew…"susurra t-il

"Oui monsieur…"lui répondit Peter la voix tremblante, le teins blême

"Vos mains sont sales, votre robe de sorcier est émiettée et vous avez de la confiture sur la bouche …étiez vous en train de manger Pettigrew ?"

"Heu…oui monsieur"

Scabious baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils :

"Et vous semblez être d'une impolitesse outrageante, il désigna un bout de pain par terre, quel affront ! Vous jetez la nourriture Pettigrew ?"

"Non monsieur…enfin si…mais…"balbutia Peter

"Ramassez moi ça ! Tonna t-il, et allez finir de vous empiferer ailleurs …"

"Mais monsieur…"

"On ne mange pas dans mon rang !"

James était à bout de nerfs, cet idiot s'amusait à martyriser les élèves et particulièrement les maraudeurs qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Ça le démangeait, sa conscience lui intimait de se retourner et de dire ses quatre vérités à ce blafard retardé, quand ce dernier leur tonna de rentrer en classe, se qui empêcha notre adorable James (et on est complètement et totalement objective) d'accomplir l'acte assez téméraire qu'il avait en tête.

"et bien dit donc pour un début de journée ça s'annonce mal, ça s'annonce très très mal, "lui chuchota Sirius quand ils rejoignirent leurs places respectives.

James, Sirius et remus étaient installés à la même table, et comme on peut s'en douter ; à la dernière ranger, ils avaient un mot d'ordre « plus loin on est du prof, mieux on se porte » mais cette devise n'était pas très efficace et pour eux elle avait un tout autre sens, qui ressembler plus à « plus loin on est du prof, plus de bêtise on fait »

"Eh les gars, faites pas d'actions irréfléchies, il n'attend que ça pour vous…"

"On sait remus, on sait…"lui répondit Sirius

"Peter ne méritait pas d'être renvoyé pour ci peu…"

"Je sais les gars, je compatis aussi…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"vous êtes ici pour apprendre le science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, et comme à chaque début d'année je n'attend pas de vous que vous soyez plus que des ignares incompétents en désaccords complet avec l'adresse, la finesse et l'habileté demandé pour préparé une quelconque potion…"

Scabious avait le don de maintenir le silence dans sa classe sans grand effort, enfin sauf quand les maraudeurs s'en mêler

"D'ailleurs j'ai été très étonné et surpris de voire que certains élèves de cette classe on réussit à décrocher un optimal ou même un excellent, je considérais cela comme peu probable voire invraisemblable, mais c'était sans compter sur l'influence omniprésente de certain parents"

"Je crois qu'il parle de malfoy, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir décroché optimal en potion et avoir était accepté, ricana Sirius

" Je ne crois pas Sirius, je crois plutôt qu'il parle plutôt de moi…"

"Ah bon ! Pourquoi ferait il ça ? Mais tu es son élève préféré…je ne comprend décidément rien à rien…".lui répondit Sirius sarcastique

"Bon ça va…"lui dit James irrité

Scabious s'approcha de la table des maraudeurs et leur décrocha un sourire carnassier, il allait accomplir sa M.A.de la journée :

"Et bien Potter, toujours aussi loquace, j'ai l'impression que se que vous vous racontez à l'aire d'êtres beaucoup plus instructif, auriez vous l'obligeance de partager avec nous l'étendue de votre savoir…"

James se retourna vers le professeur, le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller, puis il se leva un sourire hypocrite imbibé sur les lèvres

"et bien monsieur, moi et mes amis, ici présent, nous nous félicitions d'avoir pus accéder à votre si enrichissant court, sans aucune aide extérieure, que notre intelligence et notre talent, et nous nous préparions avec beaucoup d'entrain et de gaieté à passer une nouvelle année en votre si charmante compagnie."

Sirius étouffa un fou rire.

"Un problème Black ?"

"Non…monsieur, une légère irritation de la gorge…hum…hum…"Sirius toussota pour accompagner ses bonnes paroles.

Scabious regarda James d'un regard mauvais, puis lui sourit :

"et bien, Potter sachez que cela m'emplie d'une joie incommensurable. Vous pouvez vous rassoire, il fit mine de partir mais avant d'atteindre son bureau il lâchât :… moins 10 points pour gryffondor pour bavardage…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Je t'assure tu n'as rien raté …"rassura James un Peter inquiet

"Rien qui n'en vaille vraiment le peine et qui ne soit irrémédiable… "continua Sirius

Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle de DCFM et cette fois Peter était aussi de la partie

"Et puis tu vas voire ce court de DCFM va te faire oublier celui de potion…" dit joyeusement Remus

"Merci les copains vous êtes vraiment simpa !"

"Les amis c'est fait pour ça!" lui sourit james.(le remarque qui tue)

James releva les yeux et aperçu à la première table Severus Rogue, ne vous l'ai-je pas encore présenté ? Ciel quelle idiote je fais. Aux yeux de James et des maraudeurs Rogue était la personne la plus arrogante, hargneuse, méprisable et rude au monde. Il portait une aversion toute particulière à James une haine venimeuse qui était réciproque à vrai dire …

Puis notre jeune ami remarqua qu'Evans était déjà installée deux tables plus loin, alors il détacha son regard de la contemplation fielleuse de rogue pour s'intéresser à la silhouette de la jeune femme qui était à ses yeux la plus ravissante des diablesses que poudlard n'ai jamais porté, il en était là de sa contemplation lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit provoquant un vacarme terrible.

Un homme à la carrure forte, grand et puissamment bâti pénétra dans la classe. Il portait un immense tapis replié sur son épaule, qu'il laissa tomber dès qu'il fut arrivé au niveau de son bureau. Il portait une sorte de turban propre au voyageur du désert qui recouvrait une partie de son visage, il s'épousseta, et le sable incrusté dans ses vêtements recouvra le sol de la salle de court, puis d'un geste vif et rapide il retira le voile qui recouvrait son visage.

Il dégageait une telle impression de force et d'autorité que James en eut le souffle coupé, jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait vu un homme d'une telle puissance (sauf peut être dumbledaure) il avait un regard sombre, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés entouraient son visages aux traits énergiques, aux pommettes saillantes et au nez aquilin. Et le creux de ses joues ; sa mâchoire serrée, son regard brillant exprimaient une sorte de souffrance contenue, mêlée curieusement de douceur et de haine.

James était fasciné par l'impression d'énergie physique et surtout de magique exceptionnelle qui se dégageait de lui, et tous les élèves paraissaient comme lui ; sous son influence.

"et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu en retard, il parlait un anglais parfait presque châtié, avec un léger accent guttural, nous n'allons pas nous accabler du protocole pédagogique qui me dicte de vous faire un long discourt, oh combien désespérant ! Sur la nécessité de la DCFM , je considère que vous êtes assez murs et intelligent pour en comprendre l'intérêt. C'est pourquoi vous vous contenterez de connaître mon nom et de préparer le prochain court, il marqua une pause, et personne n'osa même respirer, aucune objection , un mutisme sourd frappa les sixième année présent, bon c'est bien, cela veux dire qu'on est tous d'accord… je m'appelle Saif Douyazan…. Et je suis votre professeur de DFCM "

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Voilà on espère que ça vous à plus, c'est vraie qu'il est difficile de donné son avis pour un premier chapitre, mais ça nous encouragerait, si vous aimez pas dites le tout de suite, on est pas des cœur tendre nous , quoique…….

Donc on se dit à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode!

Que la force des **F²** soit avec vous!


	2. Le Pacte

Rien ne nous appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling, sinon ron n'airait pas une personnalité aussi merdique dans le film …

Bonne lecture!

**LE PACTE **

Le court de DCFM était décidément le cours le plus court auquel elle n'est jamais assisté, dix minutes chrono après l'entré plus que fracassante du prof DCFM ils les avaient déjà libéré prétextant avoir certaine obligation envers dumbledore, des formulaires à remplire, de la paperasse sûrement……..

"Je suis complètement et définitivement sous le charme du professeur de DCFM "; claironna joyeusement Alice

"Tu serais sous le charme d'un rat (aucune allusion à pettigrow, quoique…) s'il t'offrait deux heures de glandouille ……" lui répondit Lily

"Le hic c'est qu'il est loin de ressembler à un rat, lui fit remarqué Alex une jolie brune, et même très loin à vrai dire "

Un débat animé avait été entamé cette nuit là dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année à propos du sujet plus que passionnant qu'était le professeur de DFCM

"Mais c'est un professeur, dit Lily écoeuré tu t'imagines toi avec ……….Scabious !"

Les filles présentes partagèrent sa répulsion un moment puis Alice se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

"Eh bien c'est totalement différent."

"En quoi ça l'est ?" lui demanda la jeune fille perplexe

"Saif est affreusement séduisant alors que scabious …….eh bien il est terriblement affligeant" lui répondit Alex comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde

"Eh les filles ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous craquez pour lui, leur "demanda Alice inquiète

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les filles avant que Lily ne le brise

"Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, il a quatre places bien au chaud dans son cœur… "

Voyant qu'elles n'avaient pas saisi l'allusion Lily les regarda de travers :

"Vous ne lisez jamais ?"

"Oh Lily ne nous offonce pas, lui retoqua Alex on pourrait s'imaginer que tu t'abaisses à croire qu'on sait lire ou pire encore qu'on ouvre un livre "

"ça va ça va j'ai rien dit ………………"

S'en suivit un bavardage incessant sur la carrure du nouveau prof, les yeux du nouveau prof, les mains du nouveau prof, et puis encore les yeux du nouveau prof ………

Les filles ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur le nouvel instructeur, Lily savait bien que ces discussions n'étaient pas à prendre en sérieux, c'était des discussions d'adolescentes en mal d'amour et d'action mais c'était trop répugnant, Saif était leurs PROFESSEURS (ah !Hurlait Lily intérieurement)

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Eh les gars, vous devriez vous dépêcher "

"Eh calme toi, remus, on a le temps," lui répondit Sirius.

"En plus je paris que toute la classe est déjà regroupé devant la salle…"rajouta James

"Et sa seigneurie, James Potter, ne veut pas se mêler au commun des mortels…"lui dit Sirius en faisant une courbette ridicule

"Lâche moi Sirius, c'est pas drôle…"

"Surtout que c'est ce que pense une certaine personne…"rétorqua Remus avec son aire malicieux, qui agaçait tellement James.

"Vous allez quand même pas recommencer avec ça ?" leur demanda Peter

"Merci Peter toi au moins t'es un pote…"soupira James

Ils quittèrent la salle commune, direction le court de DCFM. Derrière leur discutions très spirituel, chaqu'un des quatre maraudeurs trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin assister au court si attendu du professeur Saif

Comme James l'avait prévu, le couloir était bondé par les élèves qui étaient arrivé, contrairement à leur habitude, en avance. Jamais aucun professeur à poudlard n'avait réussit cette exploit, sauf peut être Scabious…

Evans était, elle aussi de la parti, pourtant contrairement à ses amies surexcité, elle avait l'air ennuyé, et sans vraiment aucun but précis les maraudeurs, à leur tête James, se dirigèrent vers elle…

"Salut Evans ! "

"Potter, rétorqua t-elle sans lui porter plus d'attention, puis elle fronçât les sourcil et se tourna vers James, les maraudeurs en avance !…quel exploit ! serait ce la fin du règne des maraudeurs défiant les lois et allant à l'encontre de tous ?"

"Non, c'est juste les maraudeurs intrigués par le professeur de DCFM, comme la plus part des élèves ici présent…"répliqua Remus

"Tu sais Evans tu devrait essayer un truc super simpa et très utile…la sociabilité !ça pourrait te servir !"

"Merci Potter pour tes conseille judicieux, mais si je devait apprendre quelque chose pour être aimable avec toi, c'est bien l'hypocrisie…"et sur se elle se retourna ne faisant plus attention à lui

"Quel charmante enfant…"répliqua t- il à l'adresse de Sirius qui se mit à ricaner

Quand la cloche sonna le début des courts, la porte du court de DCFM, s'entre ouvrit, laissant les élèves quelque peut excité y accéder, James ne parvenait pas à distinguer se qui se trouvait derrière la porte, trop d'élève était regroupé devant elle essayant de se frayé un passage en dépis du brouarra conséquent,James put entendre plusieurs cris d'admiration et quelques soupir d'extase, cela n'affecta que d'avantage sa curiosité, mais il ne voulait pas se battre comme un chiffonnier pour entrer en court, c'était un maraudeurs non d'un non…

D'ailleurs ses amis debout à ses côtés regardé perplexe cette entassement civilisé…

Evans quand à elle avait les yeux levé au ciel et marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensible du genre : aucune tenue…petit pois à la place du cerveau…

Quand enfin James put entrer en classe il fut émerveillé par la disposition dans lequel était cette dernière…les lumières étaient tamisé et plusieurs bougie flottaient librement dans l'air, quelques lanternes éclairaient aussi quelques encoignure sombre de la salle, de l'encens brûlait allégrement dans plusieurs recoins de la pièce projetant une odeur délicate au arôme ocre.

A la place des habituels bureaux un immense tapis rouge aux arabesques multicolore était étalé par terre, plusieurs coussins de différente forme et couleurs étaient disposé harmonieusement sur le dit tapis.

Sur les murs étaient accroché des étoffes aux couleurs safran projetant dans la pièce une ambiance feutrée digne des contes des milles et une nuit.

Personne n'osait marcher sur le si beau tapis avec ses chaussures souillé par la vie quotidienne, de ce fait la classe de 6ème année était coincée dans le petit espace qui séparait le mur du tapis, à peine quelques centimètres…

En face de l'endroits où était disposé les coussins, à l'endroit où était censé se trouvé le tableau, état debout avec beaucoup d'excellence et de grâce Saif Douyazan surélevé sur son tapis …

Il les scruta longuement avant que sans autre préavis, son tapis avança à leur hauteur.

Il fit un gracieux signe de la main et son tapis se contorsionna en forma d'escalier qu'il descendit, quand ses babouches touchèrent le sol le tapis se dirigea rapidement vers un coin de la pièce, se replia et s'y rangea…

Quelque élèvent poussèrent des vagues cris de surprise, pour les maraudeurs se n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple tours de passe-passe.

"Et bien qu'attendez vous ? "Enlevez vos chaussures et allez vous installer…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait tous les élèves s'agenouillèrent pour se débarrasser de leurs encombrantes chaussures…tous s'installèrent sur les coussins qui était beaucoup plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait

"C'est méthodes sont peu orthodoxe…mais je sens que je vais adorer !"

Sur se la court débuta, le professeur Saif resta irrémédiablement debout durant toute la durée du court alors que les élèves le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frit.

"bien, bien parfait…il me semble que tous le monde est installé, je peux donc commencer mon court, mais avant tous, pour que tous soit clair, il est cordialement nécessaire que je vous expose notre plan trimestriel…e h bien comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué , vous avez 6h de DCFM par semaine, cela est effectivement beaucoup mais hélas pas assez !(les maraudeurs poussèrent des soupirs de protestation)mais je ne vous imposerai pas d'heure supplémentaire…(plusieurs applaudissement et quelques cri de joie résonnèrent dans la pièce) seulement des devoirs qui feront office de court.

"Oh non !" murmurèrent les élèves outrés

"Chaque 2h sont repartis en des jours différent, continua le professeur Saif, lundi, mercredi, donc aujourd'hui, et enfin vendredi…c'est une bonne répartition, assez espacé qui vous laisseras le temps de préparer le prochain court et de réviser soigneusement "

"Au secourt ! Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James, j'ai comme l'impression que ce prof adore les devoirs…"

"En connaît tu un qui ne les aimes pas ?" lui demanda James perplexe

"Le lundi sera consacré à la théorie…"

"Ça explique les coussins, marmonna James un peu trop haut, provoquant l'hilarité générale, mais qui heureusement n'arriva pas au oreille du professeur."

"Alors que le mercredi, et bien, on le consacrera à la pratique, plus précisément à la pratique de la théorie citée auparavant, quand au vendredi, heureux et glorieux vendredi , un sourire charmant étira ses lèvres…vous verrez bien assez tôt…"

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

C'était la septième fois que James soupirait, son ennui atteignait son paroxysme, la classe était chargée d'une atmosphère lourde de somnolence, seuls quelques étudiants studieux prenaient des notes assez rapidement, et le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins ne faisait que renforcer l'ambiance plus qu'assommante. Pendant leur première année les maraudeurs s'étaient amusés à faire des paris pour savoir à quel point binns était inconscient de ce qui se déroulait dans sa classe, rien ne pouvait l'arracher de ses récits plus que grotesques sur l'histoire de certaines guerres dépassées et d'autres plus pittoresques et c'est certifié par les maraudeurs en personne que ni les cris effrayés des élèves, ni l'odeur plus qu'étouffante d'un millier de barbabousse , ni les batails de papiers , ni la mort de l'un des ses élèves ; ne réussirait à déloger binns de son estrade pitoyable.

Au bout de deux années d'acharnement continu les maraudeurs avaient fini par abdiquer et laisser tombé à la grande joie d'Evans et au plus grand malheur de Sirius.

Et dès lors tout le monde s'ennuyait à mourir pendant les cours du professeur binns qui ne connaissait apparemment pas la signification du mot retraite au grand damne des élèves

Pour résumer tout ça James s'ennuyait à mourir pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, il pouvait bien poffiné et affiné son plan calamardesque qui s'annocait difficile à réaliser et demander beaucoup de neurones et de temps, mais voilà le cœur n'y était pas car son esprit était totalement pris par le prof de DCFM et James se posait des milliers de questions à propos de ce professeur si énigmatique, il avait assisté à ce court tant attendu mais il avait était déçus , il aurait cru que son court serait des plus intéressant mais il n'avait fait qu'un court assez ennuyeux sur les vampires et le sort pour s'en défendre:_ antivampirus_ .

Sirius était dans un état difficile à définir, pris entre un élan artistique qui le poussait à griffonner sur son bout de parchemin et une somnolence apparemment difficile à contenir, Remus quand à lui était sagement en train de noter les information historiques que leur fournissaient leur professeur, dès leur première année ils avaient établi un système imparable qui consistait à prendre des notes à tour de rôle pendant ces cours si affligeant , de ce fait les trois autres étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait pendant la durée de ce cours … seul ombre au tableau les possibilités d'amusement étaient très restreinte, quand à Peter eh bien il était en train d'entamer une sorte de correspondance écrite avec sa partenaire de bureau , il avait l'air bien occuper avec sa nouvelle conquête , des quatre maraudeurs il était bien le seul à s'amuser .

James se retourna et remarqua, que le poignet de la main sur laquelle Sirius reposait négligemment sa tête était découverte et qu'il pouvait sans grand effort lire l'heure, son ami ayant la fâcheuse tendance de rajouter 15 minutes à sa montre, le temps de faire le calcul, James se senti défaillir quand il comprit qu'il restait encore 45 minutes à leur supplice. Les aiguilles de la montre ne bougeait presque pas c'est fou comme le temps est long quand on veut qu'il passe vite et vice versa, vu que le temps restant contait double sinon triple,il décida de se consacrer à son plan machiavélique ,qu'il avait bien l'intention de réussir , ses yeux dérivèrent inévitablement vers la première table ou était assise studieusement Evans avec toujours ce même chignon qui découvrait sa nuque si fine à la peau laiteuse et à l'incroyable douceur , il s'obligea à baisser les yeux …

Le parchemin lui paressait fade et son plan plein de lacune, alors une nouvelle fois il détourna ses yeux du parchemin et se tourna vers Sirius ou plus précisément sa montre, depuis tout à l'heure seul 5 min étaient passé, au secours !

Ses doigt tambourinèrent nerveusement sur le bureau , Sirius se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils lui intimant silencieusement d'arrêter , un sourire étira discrètement les lèvres de James qui redoubla d'effort provoquant une réaction casi immédiate de la part de Sirius qui l'arrêta en posant une main sur la sienne , James le regarda de travers libéra sa main puis la repoussa, ce fut le coup d'envois ,les deux adolescents commencèrent à se pousser l'un l'autre en quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à des gaminerie qu'à autre chose , et sans s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient levé et leurs coups s'étaient fait plus dure, plus sérieux . Quand soudain Sirius, en grand sauvage qu'il est, se jeta sur James le plaquant par terre, cela ne passât pas inaperçu, et bien sur toutes la classe se tourna vers eux et au moment où Sirius allait décocher une belle droite à James….

"Qu'est ce que vous faite monsieur ?" demanda binns comme sur le ton d'une conversation anodine

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'étonna Peter, après 6 années d'acharnement on a enfin réussi à le faire réagir "

"On devrait se battre plus souvent, "plaisanta James

"Je n'es rien contre, je suis toujours vainqueur de tout façon, "décréta Sirius

"Hey, je te prend ou tu veux quand tu veux …"s'indigna James

"Bon bon je retire ce que j'ai dit "

Ils étaient installés confortablement devant la cheminée de la sale commune, après une journée aussi fastidieuse, ils se disaient que c'était bien mérité

"Quel exploit ! Vraiment c'est incroyable" s'extasia Peter

"Bon maintenant il faudrait qu'on se fixe un nouvel objectif …"

À ce moment précis le tableau de la grosse dame bascula et quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Evans pénétra dans la salle commune lançant des éclaires à quiconque croisait son regard…elle se dirigeait vers le coin des maraudeurs …

"Ça me rappelle qu'on a pas encore reçu de punition "chuchota James à Sirius qui hocha la tête d'un aire dépité, devant la mine coléreuse de la jeune préfète.

" Hey bien les maraudeurs fières de vous ?" demanda Evans

"On peut plus fière, lui répondit Sirius et il y a de quoi !"

"Quel exploit (feignant l'enthousiasme) se battre comme des chiffonniers (elle se reforgea), vraiment quel exploit !"

" Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente Evans la rabat-joie," maugréa Sirius.

" Bon black laisse tomber, je ne suis pas là pour vos beaux yeux, je suis là pour faire mon travail, vu que d'autre ne le font pas (elle foudroya lupin du regard qui se replongea dans la lecture de son livre qui lui paressait plus que jamais intéressant) et vu que le professeur ne vous a pas mis de retenue je vous retranche seulement 25 point…25 point chacun "

" Eh ! "S'indigna Peter

" Et elle est supposée être de la même maison que la notre ?"S'indigna Sirius

-"eh bien vous n'avez qu'à être plus …discipliné …"lui répondit Evans

James qui avaient recommencé à griffonner sur son parchemin releva les yeux en souriant malicieusement

"Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'on devienne sage ?…"lui demanda James

" Si, si" lui dit Evans en le regardant de travers

"Et serais – tu prêtes à offrir quelque chose en échange ? "Lui demanda t'il

Sirius le regardait désormais intrigué, il était fasciné par la ténacité de James, et agasée parce qu'il allait assisté une nouvelle fois au refus de la jolie rosse

"Je ne sortirai pas avec toi Potter ! Jamais tu comprends ! JAMAIS !" lui rétorqua t'elle

"Qui t'as demandé de sortir avec moi ?"

Tout le monde le regardait de travers, Evans piqué par cette dernière réplique croisa ces bras et fronça les sourcils, puis James se leva posa délicatement le parchemin sur le fauteuil ou il était assis en s'assurant de bien caché son contenu, il se mit à la hauteur de Lily et la regarda dans les yeux :

"Qu'es ce que je pourrais bien demander en échange d'une promesse éternelle de ne plus me battre…, il fit mine de réfléchir intensément, il faut pas que je perde au change… "

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais me prêter à ton jeu débile ?"

"…oui voilà, c'est simple on échange de ma promesse solennelle…tu devras détacher tes cheveux! Voilà j'aime bien cette idée"

Sirius conclut que son copain était décidément malade, arriéré, retardé mental, qu'es que lui passe par la tête ?

Lily recula et le regarda de bas en haut puis se retourna et sans dire un mot, elle s'en alla, pourtant James ne se rassit pas et continua de la suivre des yeux , plus que quelques pas séparait désormais la jeune fille des escaliers et au moment ou James allait enfin se décider à s'asseoir , elle s'arrêta et dirigea sa main vers son chignon puis le détacha doucement en enlevant son épingle qui maintenait chignon attaché , puis elle secoua la tête provocant la chute d'une cascade soyeuse de boucle rousse et sans attendre son dus elle remonta les escaliers en direction de son dortoir …

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

grand merci à **Jemesie-cass **à **didi **à** Rebecca-black **et enfin à **Liliz Mamba **de nous encourager j'espère que se chapitre vous a plu, et comme toujours dites nous se que vous en pensait, on est toujours attentives au critique constructive


	3. Confusion

On est vraiment désolé de l'immense retards, mais Nidal avait son régional à passer, et on plus comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué le chapitre est assez long, mais on espère surtout qu'il vous plaira car on a vraiment planché dessus et cela malgrè les multiple crise cardiaque de notre pauvre ordi, qui nous en a fait baver, mais lui aussi on le remercie d'ailleurs on a perdu le chapitre plusieurs fois, et quand on l'avait enfin finit notre ordi a fait une rechute, c'est pourquoi nous tenons à remercier Mehdi un super garçon, qui avait gardé une copie du chapitre, mais aussi un auteur en herbe avec un talent époustouflant, bon nous on parle, on parle mais le plus important est après…

Alors place au show !

PS : encore une fois merci Mehdi

**Confusion :**

« Tu pourrais bien me ré expliquer ce qu'on fait ici? » demanda un Peter perplexe.

Dans le noir, entre les sombres feuillages drus de la forêt interdite, quatre adolescents téméraires essayaient de se frayer un chemin entre les rances touffus des arbres….

« Peter, Peter, Peter…on est là pour chercher les ingrédients pour la potion de….. » lui ré expliqua James pour la énième fois

« Oui ça j'avais comprit, merci James, lui répondis sarcastiquement Peter, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi on y va tous ? »

James s'apprêtait à rependre quand Sirius l'en empêcha s'appropriant la parole :

« Eh bien ! Il est plus amusant d'être quatre que de rester seule…pas vrai cornedrue » lui dit il avec un clin d'œil plus qu'explicite

« Tout à fait d'accord mon chère patmol » lui répondis James en souriant.

Lupin et Peter poussèrent des soupirs exaspérés, leurs amis étaient parfois vraiment vraiment irritants…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

De retour de leur expédition nocturne les quatre amis se rendirent à leur chambre respective, à peine étaient ils entrés dans leurs chambres que Peter s'était affalé sur une chaise, alors que remus se dirigeait d'un aire ensommeillé vers son lit…

« Eh ! Les gars ne me dites pas que vous comptez vous coucher maintenant ?» Leur demanda James d'un air faussement outré

« Oui, quoi ! La nuit vient à peine de commencer… » Continua Sirius

Remus qui était déjà sur son lit en train de se déshabiller lentement leur expliqua.

« Désolé les gars, mais la pleine lune c'était il y a à peine trois jours et j'ai du sommeil à rattraper moi ! » sur ce il s'allongea sur le lit et d'un mouvement rapide abatis les draps sur sa tête.

James et Sirius se retournèrent vers Peter, celui ci les voyant venir secoua la main d'un air résolu :

« Non, non, non ! Rien à faire, je suis fatigué comme jamais, si vous vouliez que je vienne avec vous vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas aller à la forêt interdite, ces balades nocturnes me fatiguent… »

Et sans plus de cérémonie les deux adolescents haussèrent les épaules

« Au moins on aura essayé »

« Bon alors bonne nuit les gars faites de beau rêves, nous on y vas ! » dit rapidement Sirius en empoignant James par le bras et le poussant vers la sortie, ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité qui avait servi quelques secondes plus tôt et sortir en trombe de la chambre…

A peine avaient ils franchis le seuil de la porte que remus se releva avec un regard intrigué et un air inquisiteur

« Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de nous ! »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ON s'est débarrassé d'eux » lui répondit Peter en souriant

« Tu as bien raison, et puis on enquêtera demain « lui dit il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je suis trop fatigué pour bouger ne serait ce qu'un doigt….

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dans l'un des tortueux couloirs sombre dont regorgeait Poudlard, on pouvait entendre le son de deux personne en pleine conversation, leur voix étaient à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure…

Pourtant le couloir était vide, il était impossible de voir d'où provenaient ces voix dans les sombres dédales du château

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Le talent ne s'explique pas ! »

« La modestie n'en plus" ronchona Sirius"quand même coïncider le moment de notre plan diabolique avec l'after pleine lune, c'est une coup de maître… et la balade dans la forêt interdite pour chercher, soit disant, des plantes… » Sirius ne tenait plus en place tellement il était excité, James fronça les sourcil et regarda son complice d'un aire perplexe

« On cherchait vraiment des plantes… ? »

Sirius le regarda de travers puis haussa les épaules et continua :

« Faire d'une pierre deux coup…parfait ! »

« Laisse tomber Sirius, tu rames ! »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, toujours invisible sous leur fascinante cape. Et dans la noirceur de la nuit une main apparut de nulle part pour tirer sur le bras de la dite statue, aussitôt un petit passage apparu, ils s'y engouffrèrent toujours plongé dans l'une de leur discutions

Ils avaient découvert ce passage quelques semaines plus tôt, par pur hasard et beaucoup de chance, ils avaient décidé de le garder secret afin d'y perpétrer leur plan machiavélique

« Lumos ! » murmura James en prenant sa baguette.

Ils étaient de nouveau visibles, après s'être débarrassé de la cape d'invisibilité qui était devenu encombrante, ils marchèrent un moment dans ce sombre et étroit couloire puis ils arrivèrent à un endroit plus clair où des escaliers barraient le passage, ce coin était précisément plus large et en meilleure état que le couloir qu'ils avaient traversait auparavant…à l'ombre d'un coin brûlait un chaudron, une épaisse fumée se dégageait de la potion les empêchant de voir distinctement autour d'eux, quelques gloup gloup meublaient le silence glacial …

La potion ressemblait à présent à une sorte de vase épaisse qui bouillonnait paresseusement, James s'en rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant le chaudron pour regarder bouillir le liquide visqueux…

« Elle est prête !»

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ils avaient convenu de se lever tôt le matin suivant et de prendre cette maudite potion pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, et surtout pas leurs amis il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose…

Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ? Ils n'en savaient fichetrement rien, peut êtres le défi, la curiosité…..

Leurs amis allaient sûrement leur en vouloir, qu'est ce qu'ils racontent, ils allaient sûrement les tuer !

Ils se levèrent d'un commun accord et chaqu'un d'eux se dirigea vers les toilettes, ils s'y engouffrèrent ensembles, Sirius avait les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeille et il n'arrêtait pas de bailler paresseusement au plus grand malheur de James

« C'est bien la dernière fois que je me lève si tôt » marmonna t-il

Il était 7 :30 du matin et ils étaient presque surs que leurs amis ne se réveillaient jamais à une heure aussi avancée, sur le lavabo, 30 petits flacons étaient disposés en 2 rangé de 15…

« On a assez de potion pour tenir jusqu'à 22h se soir » expliqua James

Puis il chercha un moment dans sa poche pour en prendre deux montres il en tendit une à Sirius qui le regarda perplexe

« Tiens, elles sont réglées pour sonner chaque heure, ainsi elles nous indiqueront le moment précis pour prendre la potion… »

« Tu veille au grain » le complimenta Sirius en la passant à son poignet, il la regarda un moment puis releva la tête vers James en fronçant les sourcils…

« Oui la tienne à 15min d'avance, mais elle est comme même réglée a sonner en même temps que la mienne » lui répondit James en souriant, il lui rendit son sourire, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient amis…

Puis James extirpa deux ceintures, elles étaient usées et défraîchies, c'était des ceintures de chasseur et à l'endroit où il était habituel de placer les cartouches il y disposa les 15 fioles, Sirius le regardait perplexe

« C'est un objet moldu que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier de grand mère ça fait un bout de temps… » Lui expliqua t-il

« Et tu l'as apportais avec toi à poudlard ? » son ami était parfois bizarre ; par exemple il adorait tous se qui avait un rapport avec les moldus parce qu'il était de nature très curieuse…

«Je m'étais dit que ça pouvait servir »lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules et une nouvelle fois il passa la ceinture à Sirius.

James était déjà habillé de la tête aux pieds, il attacha la ceinture autour de sa taille et ferma sa robe de sorcier ainsi la ceinture était bien cachée à l'abri des regards, personne ne soupçonnerait quelque chose, puisque aucune bosse n'apparaissait à travers le tissu.

Sirius le regarda faire, il ne portait pas encore ses habits d'écolier alors il déposa la ceinture sur le lavabo

« T'as pensé à tous en dirait »

« On dirait bien oui, et une nouvelle fois il se pencha et pris quelque chose qu'il passa à Sirius, c'est Mes fringue, t'auras la même tranche que moi alors j'ai pensé que se serait bien que tu ais les fringues qui vont avec »

Sirius sourit, il ne voyait pas le nécessité de changé de vêtement personne ne s'en apercevrait, à part peu être Remus et ses sens aiguisé, James était décidément diabolique.

« Bon je crois que c'est tous » et sans d'autre préavis il arracha d'une main experte un cheveu à Sirius

« Aie ! » » Cria Sirius indigné, celui-ci tendis la main pour faire de même, James sourit narquoisement et lui tendis un cheveu, Sirius ne se démonta pas et lui arracha comme même le fameux cheveu

« Ça te feras toujours moins de cheveux à coiffer »

James roula des yeux en s'ébouriffant les cheveux puis tendis à son soit disant ami un gobelet plein à ras bord d'une substance visqueuse et d'un commun accord ils y disposèrent leurs cheveux respectif et aussitôt le liquide se mit à siffler comme une bouilloire et se couvrit d'écume, un instant plus tard, ils avaient prise deux teintes différentes, noire pour celle que tenait James et bleu nuit pour celle de Sirius…

« À ta santé » claironna joyeusement James en levant son verre avant de le diriger vers ses lèvres…

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «**

**Warning ! A lire impérativement !**

Bon voilà nous estimons qu'un résumer s'impose, comme vous avez pu vous en douter James et Sirius on pris du Polynectar, gardez bien en tête que James a l'apparence de Sirius, et que Sirius a l'apparence de James

Mais pour plus de facilité nous allons instituer une sorte de code, donc voilà nous allons utiliser le nom du personnage suivi de huit (8) par exemple (James8) ainsi vous saurez qu'il s'adresse à Sirius le prenant pour James et vice versa.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de confusion (d'où le titre du chapitre) et que vous allez aimer la suite bonne et agréable lecture …

**James8 c'est Sirius **

**Sirius8 c'est James**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « **

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas long quand il arriva dans la salle commune il fut un peu étonné de voire que Remus était déjà debout et installé sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils de le dite salle

« James toujours aussi matinal » lui demanda t-il sans se retourner, ne percevant pas de réponse il se retourna quand son regard rencontra celui de Sirius, il parut perdu un moment puis fronça les sourcils…

« J'ai l'impression que tes sens t'ont fait faux bond ! » répliqua James en s'approchant de lui, Remus ne pouvait plus détaché les yeux du corps athlétique de Sirius8, il fronça d'avantage les sourcils

« Sirius8 ! Qu'es que tu fais de si bon matin ! »

Zut !James n'avait pas pensé qu'un détail aussi insignifiant causerait autant de problème, il avait oublié que Sirius était le plus grand dormeur que la terre n'ait jamais porté

« C'est James8 ! » »

« James8 ! » Lui demanda Remus perplexe

« Oui cet idiot m'a réveillé pour que j'aille chercher un livre …heu…merde je me souviens plus du nom… »Lui expliqua un peu gauchement James, il avait vraiment l'impression de faire exactement comme Sirius, c'était exactement son genre d'oublier le nom d'un livre qu'on lui avait demandé de chercher.

Remus haussât les épaules convaincues, décidément si sa carrière dans le monde magique échouée il n'aurait qu'à faire acteur, quoique s'était totalement différent, le personnage il le connaissait par cœur …

« Et bien c'est bien la première fois que je me lève si tôt, je vais en profiter pour avoir une avance sur le petit déjeuné » dit il en se caressant le ventre avec délectation, aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait les deux jeune gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quand Sirius se leva il était allongé dans le lit de James avec l'apparence de James, il regarda la montre à son poignet il était en retard, comme toujours… il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'il aille prendre son petit déjeuner il n'avait pas envie de commencer la journée le ventre vide.

Il ouvrit les yeux et repoussa les rideaux de son lit, le monde lui parut tout à coup flou, comme si un voile agaçant s'était abattit devant ses yeux , il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait besoin de lunette, les lunettes de James et en l'occurrence les siennes maintenant…

Il se releva paresseusement et s'étira gracieusement avant de se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour une douche revigorante…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quand il entra dans la grande salle celle-ci était encore pleine, et plusieurs élèves étaient encore entrain de déjeuner, il se dirigea comme à son habitude, à l'autre bout de la table des gryffondors, où était installé ses trois amis, Remus et Peter levèrent vers lui un regard inquiet

« James8 ça va ? » lui demanda Peter

« empeux mieux…panne d'oreiller rien de bien grave, j'étais juste trop fatigué après l'escapade d'hier soir… »Lui expliqua t-il

« En dirait que pour Sirius8 ça a eu l'effet contraire « lui fit remarquer Remus

« Oui, mais tu sais Remus, moi contrairement à ce fainéant je m'entretient en faisant beaucoup de sport ! » le coupa James en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin

Il exagère pensa Sirius c'était pas son genre d'avoir des propos aussi salace...quoique…

Et sur ce Sirius s'installa à côté de James, et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Jolie tuyauterie James ! »

C'était bizarre de se voire rougir, lui qui ne rougissait jamais d'ordinaire mais il faut dire que James était …disant beaucoup plus émotif. Et sans plus de cérémonie Sirius entama joyeusement son petit déjeuner, quelques instant plus tard un camarade de gryffondor plus jeune se dirigea vers Sirius (qu'il prenait pour James) et salua toutes la petite troupe en souriant puis s'assit en fasse de Sirius

« Heu…salut James8, en fait il y a Lily là bas qui est presque sure que tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui on a quiditch, alors bon je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux te le rappeler… »

A voir le teint qu'avait pris James, Sirius était presque sur qu'Evans avait raison

« Ba ! Pourquoi elle vient pas ma le dire en face alors ? Merci olivier mais j'avais pas oublié, quel capitaine est ce que je ferais si j'oubliais quelques chose comme ça ? Lui répondit il jetant un regard lourd de sens à James.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Au détour d'un couloir James s'arrêta, ses amis le regardèrent intrigués

« Les gars, allez y sans moi…James8 il faut que je te parle »

« Ok » lui répondit Sirius calmement

Les deux autres adolescents se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, puis remus tira Peter par sa manche de sorcier et lui dit :

« Viens moi aussi j'ai à te parler »

Et sans plus de considération pour James et Sirius Ils disparurent derrière le tournant d'un couloir, dès lors les deux adolescents restant sortirent chaqu'un une fiole, leurs montre sonna en même temps et ils portèrent les flacons à leurs lèvres et burent son contenu cul sec…

Puis James regarda Sirius hésitant, ce dernier perplexe le devança et lui demanda de but en blanc

« Vas y ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais pas, je me disais qu'on pourrait arrêter tout à 19h, comme ça je ne t'encombrerais pas avec l'entraînement »

Sirius leva ses bras au ciel pour souligner son exaspération, puis se tourna vers son ami et le pris par les épaules

« James, combien on a de fiole ? »

« Quinze » lui répondit celui-ci

« Et bien on les utilisera toutes sans exception…et ne te dégonfle pas ! »

« Je ne me dégonfle pas, lui répondit James outré, c'est juste que c'est mon premier entraînement en tant que capitaine… »

« T'inquiète je le prendrais au sérieux je sais combien c'est important pour toi ! »Lui répondit Sirius en souriant

« Bon, alors on y vas » et sur ce il quittèrent les couloirs sombre direction la botanique, leur premier court de la journée…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le professeur chourave était un professeur très compréhensif et extrêmement gentille, elle était nouvelle dans la profession c'est pourquoi les élèves avaient parfois le dessus sur elle, mais après quelques séance elle avait compris qu'il fallait séparer le clan si adulé des maraudeurs, aussi avait elle plaçait remus en binôme avec James (le vrai) et Sirius avec Peter…

« Tiens, tiens…regarde un peu ça ! » murmura Peter à un Sirius peut attentif à se qui se passer en court

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda le doigt de Peter pointé sur un James qui bavait effrontément sur une Evans studieuse, jusque là rien de bien grave sauf que le dit James avait l'apparence de Sirius

_Il va ruiner ma réputation le taré_, pensa t-il

« Et bien dit donc, Sirius8 ne se gène vraiment pas ! »

« Et pourquoi il le ferait ? »Lui demanda Sirius ne portant pas à la réponse un grand intérêt

« Et bien regarde le en train de se pavaner devant Evans, je paris que d'ici la fin de la journée il l'aura déjà… »

« Il ne le ferait jamais ! » le coupa t-il indigné

« C'est pas se que tu disais ! » répliqua Peter

« Et qu'es que je disais ? » demanda Sirius intrigué

« Et bien que Sirius est un coureur de jupon invétérer… »

« Et ba ça c'est pas nouveau » répliqua t-il sarcastique

« Et **que**, continua t-il, c'était envers et contre tout un black et qu'il n'accordait pas une grande importance à l'amitié… »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, James, son James oserait dire ça de lui, penser ça de lui. Lui qu'il considérait plus qu'un ami…un frère.

Trahison n'était qu'un euphémisme, il avait passé avec lui les meilleurs années de sa vie, lui qui le connaissait comme personne, lui avec qui il avait fait mille et une farce, lui qu'il aimait…

La tristesse lui embuait l'esprit, toute fois le chagrin ne restait pas longtemps chagrin chez Sirius, il se muait rapidement en colère sourde…

Il aurait bien voulu se lever et asséner un coup de point magistrale à James, mais il était en plein court de plus il ne voulait pas mutiler _son _visage…

La cloche sonna désignant la fin des cours, en ce moment même Sirius allait commettre l'irréparable, l'impardonnable, et il n'en était même pas conscient .il risquait de faire du mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui …

Ivre de colère Sirius sortis en trombe de la classe, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, il n'en avait aucune idée, ou peut être si, une phrase lui meurtrissait l'esprit:

" Tous ça pour une fille!" Se répétait il inlassablement "tout ça pour Evans, et bien si c'est comme ça, on verra bien ce qu'on verra!"

James qui était d'humeur beaucoup plus gaie, supposait que Sirius était sortis rapidement parce qu'il avait une quelconque urgence, "féminine" urgence, sa montre sonna la fin de la deuxième heure alors James fit un signe de la main à Remus, lui indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre… puis sortis rapidement de la salle de cours…

Remus inquiet s'approcha de Peter

"Tu crois qu'on devrait se sentir coupable" lui demanda t-il

"Pas le moins du monde!" répliqua Peter un sourire démoniaque lui étirant les lèvres

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

C'était assez plaisant d'être dans la peau de Sirius, quoique pas assez dépaysant au goût de James, mais où était il passait ?

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le classe, il était à la recherche de son meilleur ami, mais où était il passait? Un Sirius avec l'apparence de James, ça pouvait faire des dégâts!MAIS OU ETAIT IL PASSAIT?

Il décida alors d'abandonner et de se diriger vers la salle commune des gryffondors, et au détours d'un couloir sombre quelque chose attira son attention, des cheveux roux, il sourit et entreprit de parler avec Evans , qui a son plus grand bonheur avait toujours les cheveux détaché…

Mais voilà elle n'était pas seule…elle était en pleine conversation, sulfureuse conversation, avec…James8, enfin Sirius.

James sourit et s'approcha content d'avoir enfin pus retrouver son copain, quand Sirius l'aperçus, il s'avança vers Evans, l'attrapa fermement par le bras et…l'embrassa!

James ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'expression d'Evans, car elle était de dos, mais elle ne devait pas être contente!

Quelque seconde passèrent, le temps qu'elle puise se dégager des bras de Sirius. Elle le poussa tout sauf gentiment et lui assena une claque magistral, on l'avait sûrement entendu à l'autre bous du pays!

La marque des doigts de la jeune fille se dessina sur la peau meurtrie du jeune homme, et sans plus de cérémonie elle se retourna et s'en alla ne faisant pas attention au vrai James debout à quelques pas d'eux!

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où il l'avait embrassée en première année, elle lui avait donné une gifle retentissante et il lui avait fallu 3 ans pour qu'elle daigne enfin lui parler!

Cette fois elle ne lui parlerait qu'après qu'il soit enterré!

Sirius le regarda de bas en haut avec beaucoup de mépris et de dédain, ce n'était pas de son habitude ça c'est sur!c'atait quand même son meilleure ami !

Et puis sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt il passa devant lui.

C'était quand même à lui d'être en colère, il avait quand même …enfin quoi, c'était quand même lui le fautif…

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était en colère contre son meilleur ami…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ils avaient essayé de s'éviter toute la journée mais voilà ils étaient en binôme en cours de potion, il est clair qu'aucun d'eux ne parleraient à l'autre, mais ils devaient malgré tout collaboré pour évité de se faire écharper par le professeur scabious qui n'attendait que ça…

Sur le tableau de fond était écrit en grand, _potion de veritaserum _avec les démarches à suivre pour en faire et les différents ingrédients…la classe avait d'abord noté les propriétés de la potion de veritaserum qui sont, comme l'a si bien expliqué le professeur, je site : pousser une quelconque personne à dire la vérité, dès lors elle peut être utilisé dans un but constructive comme pour quelque chose de complètement sadique….

Néanmoins jusqu'à maintenant, les deux ex amis n'avaient pas été obligés de collaborer ni de travailler ensemble,

Mais là les choses se gâtent….

"Et bien maintenant à vos chaudron vous avez 1h pour finir cette potion, allez y commencez!"

La classe fut agité de toute part, tout le monde s'attabla à sa tâche, on divisait le travaille on répartissait les tâche, on essayait au maximum de gagner le plus de temps possible…on essayait de réussir sa potion…c'était le cas de toutes la classe à part deux jeunes gens…à savoir James et Sirius

Ils étaient peut êtres fâchés mais aucun deux n'avaient décidés d'arrêter la mascarade, chacun d'eux ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, ils étaient indéniablement têtu…cette petite comédie allait leur coûté très chère …

Sirius ne voulant pas parlé à James parce qu'il l'avait traité d'ami indigne, et James ne voulant pas parlé à Sirius parce que…parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, leur potion n'avançait pas, chacun d'eux faisait ce que bon lui semblait ne s'occupant pas de l'autre et chacun d'eux rajoutaient ce qu'il voulait à leur potion…sauf qu'ils travaillaient dans le même chaudron, et que le professeur faisant sa ronde autour des tables remarqua leurs superfuge…

Il se dirigeait dangereusement vers leur table et il arborait un sourire carnassier, il était euphorique…

Remus installait quelques tables plus loin remarqua scabious qui regardait joyeusement ses deux amis, ils ne faisaient pas attention à se qui les entouraient et continuaient à faire n'importe quoi avec les ingrédients, de vrai gamins ces deux là…

Quand le professeur arriva à la hauteur des deux jeunes gens, Remus sus qu'il pouvait s'attendre au pire car ni James ni Sirius n'accordèrent ne serait ce qu'un regard à leurs professeur…ils continuaient toujours leurs supercherie…

"Hum, hum…"

Ils daignèrent enfin lever les yeux vers le professeur de potion qui arborait une mine joyeuse…c'était terrifiant…

"Mr black8 …"

Bien sur il fallait qu'il commence par Sirius, parce que d'ordinaire il était très doué en potion, il ne fallait pas manquer cette occasion unique…

"…et bien j'avais supposé que vous s'aviez lire mais il est clair que non… quel est la couleur de votre potion black8?"

"Rouge monsieur" répondit d'un ton acide James

"On est bien d'accord sur ce point, mais alors quel est votre excuse?...qu'es ce qui est écrit sur le tableau?"

"Vert monsieur" lui répondit il sans jeter un seul regard au tableau.

"Et bien puise ce que vous le savez j'en conclut que votre stupidité est la cause d'un tel échec….néanmoins je vous informe qu'à la fin du court chacun de vous devra goûter à sa potion …"

Alors que le professeur allait passer à James8, le vrai James se leva…

_Non, non rassis toi James fait pas l'idiot!_ Murmura Remus pour lui-même mais il était déjà trop tard…

"Et bien monsieur je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je ne crois nullement avoir besoin de potion pour vous dire ces quatre vérité en face…"

Sirius leva les yeux intrigués vers James puis il comprit enfin, James se vengeait de scabious à ses dépens …

"Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien, efféminé qui plus est…incompétent, d'ailleurs pour preuve vous préférait les serpentards complètement retardés au brillant gryffondors…(le professeur essaya se l'arrêter) attendez je n'ai pas encore finit…vous adorez faire peur à vos élèves et je dois avoué que vous y arrivez assez facilement vu votre abominable face de rat……"

Sirius le regarda au bord de la crise cardiaque, mais merde il allait se faire renvoyé si cette idiot de James continuait…s'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire, il se trompait lourdement, à son tour Sirius se leva…

_Et merde voilà qu'il s'y mette à deux maintenant _renchonna Remus

"Monsieur excusez moi. Je voulais juste dire que j'étais complètement d'accord avec Sirius8, je ne peux pas me taire alors que je partage son point de vu, je vous trouve moi aussi, aussi hideux qu'une charpie…

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de James, cette petite comédie allait finir mal…Très mal…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Voilà près de deux heures qu'il était là, à déambuler seul dans les couloires… Scabious les avait bien sur renvoyé, et il ne voulait plus les accepter il les aurait volontiers renvoyer définitivement mais Dumbldore et le professeur McGonagall étaient absent, et par conséquent il devait attendre leurs venus pour prendre une décision…ils étaient dans de beau drap!... mais James s'en contre fiché, ils trouvera bien un moyen pour s'en sortir! Quoique qu'il en douta…

Il passa devant un miroir, puis s'arrêta pour admirait se visage qui n'était pas le sien quand il entendit des bruit de pas s'approchaient de lui, c'était Regulus le frère de Sirius, qui désormais était le sien, quel réjouissante perspective…

"Il parait que t'a refait le pitre pour ne pas changer!" lui reprocha Regulus en guise de salut

"Oui moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir fréro!" répliqua James" en fait tu fais quoi dans les parage ?"

"Je vais à la bibliothèque " lui répondit-il avant de le dépasser

James le regarda perplexe:

"La bibliothèque c'est de l'autre côté…tu t'en vas où?'

Regulus s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui et lui répondit tristement:

"Tu ne veux pas savoir, alors pourquoi tu demande ?"

James haussa les épaules, normalement il aurait voulu tirer ça au clair, mais voilà aujourd'hui ce n'étais pas un jour normal…Regulus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis se rapprocha de celui qu'il croyait être son frère, et posa sa main sur son épaule:

"Je sais que tu vas te mettre en colère encore une fois mais je dois te poser la question quand même…viendras tu avec nous?"

"Où ça?"

Il enleva la main de sur l'épaule de James et le regarda étonné:

"Je suis ton frère malgré tout…tu le sais hein?...Mais mère a dit qu'il était urgent que tu te joignes au seigneur des ténèbres, sinon…"

Son grand père lui en avait parlé de ce seigneur des ténèbre, Voldemort gagnait en puissance…

"Sinon quoi?"

"Sinon mère ne te permettra plus de revenir à la maison, et elle t'effacera de l'arbre généalogique, comme elle a fait avec les autres…"

" Et en quoi ça devrai me gêner j'ai déjà passé les vacances avec James…alors si jamais elle me renvoi James acceptera volontiers de m'héberger…"

"Tu ne comprend donc pas! C'est à cause de lui que tu t'es retrouvé dehors…si tu le …peut être que…"

"Que quoi!"Demanda James au bout de la crise de nerf

"Ne te fâche pas! Je disais seulement…laisse tomber…il faut seulement que tu n'oublie pas que s'est un **Potter**…"puis il se retourna et lui dit indécis " la proposition tient toujours…seulement essais d'y réfléchir… " Et sur ce il s'en alla

James resta pantois devant de tel révélation se sentant coupable et fautif il se pausait un milliard de question, pourquoi diable lui avait il parlé des Potter ? Es qu'il était vraiment responsable du revoie de Sirius? Oui c'est sur, pourquoi diable Regulus mentirait à son propre frère? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ami plus fidèle il devait lui demander ses raison, il en avait sûrement! Pourquoi n'avait il pas fait ça plus tôt? Il aurait peut être éviter le danger d'un revoie qui ruinerait d'avantage le cas de Sirius…mais pourquoi étaient-ils si immature?...

"Je déteste quand Evans a raison…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Qu'es que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Qu'est ce qui mettrait James en pétard? Ba ! y a plein de chose qui pourrait le mettre en colère: tuer Evans, violé Evans, brûler Evans …_

Sirius se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir se réconcilier avec James, mais en attendant il voulait se venger de son ami, qu'es qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer?

_Mais qu'es que je vois là_ ? dit-il avec son sourire carnassier

A l'autre bout du couloir une jeune fille sortait tranquillement de la bibliothèque, c'était la plus grande commère que poudlard n'ai jamais porté et une pouffsoufle de surcroît …James vouait une haine sans borne à cette Rita Skeeter, elle n'était pas moche mais elle s'en rapprochait, c'était surtout son extravagance hormis son caquetage qui la rendait insupportable, pourtant elle n'avait pu résistait au charme du jeune maraudeurs, au grand damne de James…

N'était ce pas exactement ce qu'il rechercher? N'allait il pas récolté les foudres de son meilleur ami? N'en faisait-il pas trop?

"_Nonnnnnnnn!" _Se répond dit -il mentalement, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la jeune fille qui le regardait bouche bée

_"Attention chérie, sa seigneurie Potter est dans la place!" _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Je me demande ce qu'ils sont entrain de manigancer " se demanda Remus inquiet

"Et bien je suppose que chacun d'eux essaie tant bien que mal de faire couler l'autre" répondis sincèrement Peter

"Ça j'airais pu m'en douter,répondit-il sarcastiquement Je m'inquiète, on est quand même responsable de leur dispute, il faut les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent de connerie…"

"Pire que d'insulter scabious…"

"Tu crois qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas?" Lui demanda Remus sceptique

"Ok ! Faut les retrouver au plus vite "

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient à la recherche de ces idiots mais en vain, et pourtant à cause d'eux ils n'étaient pas allés déjeuner, c'est peu dire qu'ils avaient faim et qu'ils étaient exténués mais ils s'étaient surtout rendus compte de leur gaffe pendant le cours de potion, ils s'étaient rendus compte que cette petite farce pourrait avoir de très lourde conséquence…et bien malgré eux ils s'étaient rendus à la recherche de ces deux fous aliénés, malades mentaux, retardés bancals…

Ils avaient d'abord cherché dans les dortoirs, puis dans la salle commune, les donjons, les classes de cours, les couloirs…mais ils n'y étaient pas, ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile c'est qu'ils étaient dispensé de cours jusqu'à la venus du professeur Dumbldore ou encore de MacGonagall, non en fait ils n'étaient pas dispensé mais plutôt renvoyé et pour cause; on n'insulte quand même pas un professeur en s'attendant à un recevoir des lauriers…

Ils avaient finalement décider de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, Remus se demandait bien se que ses amis pourraient bien faire dans une bibliothèque mais ils devaient tenter leur chance, ils n'allaient pas à la bibliothèque pendant les jours normaux, sauf après minuit alors y aller maintenant…mais ce n'étais pas un jour normal …

Et effectivement ils rencontrèrent deux pouffsoufles qui murmuraient et gloussaient effrontément, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que Remus parvenait sans grand effort à deviner chaque mot qu'elles prononçaient , grâce a ses sens sur développés, bénie soient ils !Le seul bon côté de sa lycanthropie…

"Tu connais pas la dernière ? Y a Potter qu'a demandé à cette singlé de Rita de venir avec lui à préaulards !"

"C'est pas vrai? Mais comment a elle a réussis à le convaincre ? Je te paris que …"

Le reste de la conversation l'intéressait que modérément pour ne pas dire pas du tout, il connaissait désormais la dernière connerie en date de Sirius

_"James va le tuer…"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Des milliers de question martyrisaient le pauvre cerveau du jeune maraudeur en proie au regret, il devait absolument le retrouvait il fallait qu'il s'explique, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser une fille qu'elle quel soit interférer dans leur amitié…

Comment ce faisait il qu'il ne le retrouve pas! Cela faisait très longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il était à sa recherche.

Sa montre sonna une énième fois aujourd'hui, il regarda las sa ceinture, plus que deux fioles et s'en serrait fini, enfin…qu'es qui leur avaient pris pourquoi cette journée qui s'annonçait si extraordinaire s'était elle si mal déroulée ? Pourquoi c'étaient ils si mal comporté l'un envers l'autre ?

Il sortit presque à contre cœur la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres quand il eu bu le contenu du flacon, il se rendis compte qu'un bout de parchemin traînait à ses pieds, il ramassa le bout de papier et le déplia, il était de Sirius…

_Cher moi,_

_Je suis sur que tu ne te retrouve plus, enfin c'est devenu incompréhensible moi-même je ne me suit plus, donc reprenons: je suis sur que tu ne me retrouve plus et pour cause, j'ai disons quelques affaires urgentes à régler si tu vois se que je veux dire…enfin passant, je suis entrain de me rendre sur le terrain de quiditch, alors je suppose que tu veux me voir avant, donc rendez vous au donjons habituel…salut et à maintenant!_

_TOI_

Le donjon habituel voulait dire le donjon où il emmènent les filles pour flirter ou plus si affinité, Sirius avait dû glisser se mot dans sa ceinture quand il avait eu le dos tournée, toujours le mot pour rire …d'ailleurs en y repensant se n'était sûrement pas un rendez-vous normal, cet idiot préparait quelque chose…

Qu'es qui poussa James à se rendre à se rendez vous : sa curiosité maladive son envie pressente de parler à son meilleur ami ?

Quoiqu'il en soit James se rendit au dit rendez vous…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mais qu'es que je fais ici moi? Qu'es qu'il a bien pu manigancer cet idiot?"

James en était là de ses lamentations, il se rendait au donjon remarquant avec stupéfaction que les couloirs étaient déserts, les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps et tous les élèves s'étaient rendus à la grande salle pour dîner…

"C'est qu'il a calculé son coup le salop!"

Les sous sol de poudlard étaient toujours mal éclairés, James avait du mal à se déplacer il marchait contre le mur en le tâtant il savait que la porte du dit donjon était la troisième à partir des escalier qu'il avait monté…

James avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, chaque bruit était par trois fois décuplé et la porte, la troisième porte n'arrivait toujours pas …bon dieu que le temps est long!

Enfin sa main toucha le métal froid de la porte, cette dernière était ouverte il n'eu qu'à la pousser, il arrivait à peine à distinguer les quelques bougies qui brûlaient allégrement dans les coins sombre de la pièce …belle ambiance! Mais James ne se désista pas il avança envers et contre tout dans la noirceur de la salle, son instinct lui criait bien de foutre le camp d'ici mais non, comme toujours il n'en fit qu'a sa tête…

A peine avait il franchit la porte qu'une main ferme et pourtant douce le plaqua contre la porte, le refermant par la même occasion, une jeune fille était debout en face de lui la main fortement plaqué contre sa poitrine, sa main descendit délicatement le long de son buste le caressant par la même occasion, elle s'avança doucement vers lui et se plaqua effrontément contre son buste, une étrange chaleur l'irradia il devinait chaque courbe de la jeune fille contre lui mais aussi il parvenait sans grand effort à distinguer les traits angélique de la jeune fille…

"_Mais c'est cette sainte nitouche de Maura! Nom de dieu…"_

A peine avait il pensé ça, que la sulfureuse serdaigle commença à onduler contre lui ses main caressant suavement sa peau et sa bouche se rapprochant dangereusement de la tienne ? Avait elle entreprit de le rendre fou? Si oui elle y arrivait assez facilement…

"Et bien Sirius8 je t'ai manqué ?"

Et le pire c'est qu'elle le prenait pour Sirius, mais c'est malsain! Trop tard, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui, ces lèvres suçaient, taquinaient, aguichaient les siennes, mais James n'y répondis pas …

"Qu'es qu'il y a? Lui demanda Maura dépitée, ça te plait pas?" lui dit elle innocemment

Elle le cherchait ou quoi? Elle voulait ça mort? N'y tenant plus il la plaqua à son tours contre le mur, souleva sa jambe et la plaqua contre sa hanche la rapprochant d'avantage de lui aussitôt une pluie de frissons de plaisir parcoururent l'échine de la jeune fille réchauffant le sang dans ses veines, James l'enlaça étroitement, de toute la force de son désir elle lui pétrit les épaules, laissa glisser le plat de ses mains sur son torse tout en suçant chaque parcelle de son coup, il gémit en même temps qu'elle et l'attira fiévreusement pour l'embrasser tout aussi fiévreusement , il l'embrassa plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu plongeant sa langue dans la moiteur moelleuse de sa bouche…

Un bruit d'où ne sais où attira son intention, le soutirant de la tentation qu'était la jeune fille.

Il l'a repoussa tout sauf gentiment, Maura le regarda indécise et perdu ne comprenant plus grand chose à son dan juan préféré, sans faire plus attention à elle James regarda ça montre qui indiquait 21h03 il était drôlement en retards…

Il la repoussa de la porte et sans plus d'explication il sortit en trombe de la classe…

"C'est la troisième fois qu'il se bar, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux tenter ma chance avec James!" minauda t-elle déçus

A peine avait il passer la porte qu'il sortit la fiole, tout en courant, et s'était plus difficile qu'il en avait l'aire, il courait si vite et le couloir était si sombre qu'il n'aperçus pas les escaliers et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long, néanmoins pour reprendre contenance et arrêter son élan il du s'accouder au deux murs grâce a ses deux bras, et bien sur il fit tomber le flacon à son plus grand malheur, il reteint son souffle attendant patiemment d'entendre le bruit que pourrait produire la fiole brisée, mais le son ne vint pas, à la place James pus distingué sans grand effort le bruit de vert qui roule puis tombe et reroule et retombe …etc.

"Pourquoi des trucs pareille n'arrive qu'a moi?"Maugréa il tout en cherchant fébrilement sa baguette

"Lumos!"Murmura il après avoir retrouvé la maudite baguette de Sirius

Il fut d'abord soulagé de constater que le flacon ne s'était pas brisé mais il déchanta bien vite, le flacon ne semblait pas disposé à s'arrêter, il descendait tranquillement les escaliers ce fichant éperdument de James et de son besoin vital de potion polynectarienne, quoiqu'il en soit il fallut un temps fou à notre jeune maraudeurs pour réagir, aussitôt il déambula les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pu manquant de peu de se retrouver à l'infirmerie…mais il était déjà trop tard…

La fiole finit sa course effrénée et s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, James qui avait à peine dévalé la moitié des escaliers, regarda la fiole soulagée, remerciant merlin intérieurement mais à peine avait repris son souffle qu'un amoncellement d'élèves qui sortaient sûrement de la grande salle après un délicieux dîner auquel James n'avait pas eu droit, enfin bref un amoncellement d'élèves se dirigea à l'endroit même où se trouvait la fiole, ils grouillaient de partout parlant,chuchotant, discutant, rigolant ce qui finit d'exaspérer notre pauvre James. Faut dire que tout et tous le monde c'était allié contre lui pour rendre sa journée des plus désagréable…

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'atteindre la fiole avant qu'elle soit écraser, et dans un élan de courage, d'impétuosité ou je ne sais trop plus quoi il fit un ban de 3m et retomba douloureusement sur le sol, mais peu lui importait il était près de la fiole. À peine allait il se saisir du flacon que, et l'action se passa au ralentis pour James sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, qu'une chaussure l'écrasa il entendit avec effrois le son des bout de vers se brisant sous le poids du pied incriminable, ce grincement lui fut insupportable et lui certifia définitivement qu'il était maudit des dieux …

Et bien sur pour ne pas alléger sa peine toutes les personnes présentent dans le couloir avaient remarqué son entrée plus que fracassante, la chaussure coupable du crime appartenait à une jeune gryffondor, qui vira vite cramoisie et se confondis en excuse mais le mal était déjà fais!

"Je m'excuse James! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé" lui dit elle tout en l'aidant à se relever

L'avait elle vraiment appelé James? C'est qu'il avait repris son apparence initiale alors cela n'avait pas d'autre explication, pourtant il n'avait aucun problème a distingué les trait de la jeune fille, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Il ne voyait pas bien il n'était pas myope! Il essaya de lire l'heure mais n'y parvint pas, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose c'est qu'il était redevenu lui même! _Home suit home!_

"Quelle heure est il?" demanda t-il a la jeune fille qui continuait toujours à s'excuser

"Euh!...il est 21h15"

"Merci" et sur ceux il 'en alla

_"Merde! Il y a deux James qui se baladent dans poudlard, ça risque de finir mal…" _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

James avait décidait d'aller vers la salle commune des gryffondors et plus précisément vers les dortoirs pour aller chercher des lunettes de rechange, c'est qu'il n'y voyait rien ! Et puis il avait même pensé à utiliser ces miroirs qu'avait rapporté Sirius, attendez une minute pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt? Il se maudit intérieurement mais il y'avait de faible chance que Sirius l'ai emporté avec lui, comme lui ne l'avait pas fait alors…

Quoiqu'il en soit il se dirigeait vers la salle commune sur de ne pas y rencontrer Sirius, qui était sensé être sur le terrain de quiditch, car cela aurait été assez embarrassant…

Plus que quelques pas ne le séparaient du tableau de la grosse dame, quand ce dernier bascula laissant passer… Evans

_"Fallait s'y attendre quand même avec la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui"_

Elle était habillé de sa tenue de poursuiveuse, et comme à son habitude avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval serrée, elle ne fit d'abord pas attention à lui, elle avait l'air pressé et traîné négligemment son balais derrière elle, puis enfin elle leva vers lui des yeux étonné puis furieux…

"Qu'es que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas encore habillé? On est sensé avoir entraînement…, elle regarda sa montre, disons maintenant"

_"Tiens elle me parle, …" _remarqua t-il et il du se battre pour ne pas lui faire remarqué qu'elle était tout aussi en retard que lui sinon plus, parce que lui il est déjà sur le terrain n'en déplaise à mademoiselle, mais il ravala sa fierté et lui expliqua:

"Je suis venus chercher des lunettes de rechange, comme tu vois je n'en porte pas!" lui fit il remarquer en lui montrant son nez, elle le dévisagea longtemps avant de lui demander sincèrement

"Mais tu étais où?"

"Euh…euh…j'étais avec Sirius, enfin tu vois quoi!"

Et là contre toute attente elle devint cramoisie, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine …et son regard s'attarda sur le coup du jeune homme…

" Faut que j'y aille!" marmonna elle en hâtant le pas

Quand elle eu disparut derrière un détour, James se demanda se qui lui avait pris de réagir si violement mais en passant devant un miroir qui se trouvait là, tout s'expliqua…

Mis à part la négligence qui transparaissait sur ses vêtements, sa chemise était défaite et à moitié ouverte, d'immenses suçons recouvraient une bonne partie de son coup il étaient impossible de ne pas les remarquer…

_"Bravo James maintenant Evans croit que t'es pédé…" _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elle regarda sa montre pour la énième fois 21h30, elle était drôlement en retards, heureusement que James l'était beaucoup plus qu'elle on ne pouvait pas compter sur ce crétin coureur de jupon…

Il avait préféré flirter avec n'importe qu'elle conne au lieu d'être responsable et de se rendre à l'entraînement à l'heure…

Quand elle arriva sur le terrain elle remarqua avec stupéfaction que James8 était déjà là, quand il la vie arriver il arrêta l'entraînement d'un geste de la main et il son balai atterrit devant elle…

"Qu'elle ponctualité Evans ! Bravo! Du coup tu ne va assister qu'à 29, il regarda sa montre, nom à 28 min d'entraînement "

"Mais comment ça ce fait ? T'es arrivé avant moi! …mais …je …heu…" elle le regardait incrédule

"Tu t'imaginais quand même pas que dès la première séance je vous aurait fait trimé ? On se raconte des blagues sur balais, et on essai de tenir dessus malgré la fou rire" lui expliqua il sérieusement

"Super entraînement" lui cria Bryan le gardien en dernière année

" Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ?"

"Si pourquoi?"

"J'en informerais le professeur McGonagall " le menaça elle

"Oh! Evans ne soit pas rabat joie" lui répondit Bryan qui été désormais debout à côté de Potter8 comme la moitié de l'équipe

Potter8 eu un sourire démoniaque, avant de se retourner et de lancer d'un aire désintéressé:

"Vas y si ça te chante"

Attendez une minute, le Potter8 que fixait Lily n'était pas celui qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs, ce dernier était marqué par des suçons aussi énorme que…enfin énorme quoi, alors que celui là n'en avait aucune et semblait vouloir enfoncer le vrai Potter, qui conclut Lily était sûrement celui qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt …

"Bon alors on reprend l'entraînement!" Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait toute l'équipe j'envola à nouveau, toutes sauf Lily qui regarda la scène impuissante

"Qu'es ce qui ce trame ici?" se demanda t-elle, elle n'attendit pas son du et se dirigea vers le château, il fallait qu'elle découvre le fin mot de l'histoire coûte que coûte…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Du haut de son balai Sirius pus distinguer avec beaucoup de satisfaction, Evans se diriger vers le château l'aire furibonde, un sourire de triomphe éclaira son visage…mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pus gagner? Et contre qui avait il joué? Soudain un souvenir de la journée raviva sa mémoire…

_« James, combien on a de fiole ? »_

_« Quinze » lui répondit celui-ci _

_« Et bien on les utilisera toutes sans exception…et ne te dégonfle pas ! »_

_« Je ne me dégonfle pas, lui répondit James outré, c'est juste que c'est mon premier entraînement en tant que capitaine… »_

_« T'inquiète je le prendrais au sérieux je sais combien c'est important pour toi ! »Lui répondit Sirius en souriant _

_« Bon, alors on y vas » et sur ce il quittèrent les couloirs sombre direction la botanique_…

Comment avait il pu oublier que cet entraînement compter tellement au yeux de James? Comment avait il pu oublier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu? Comment avait il pu oublier qu'il s'agissait de James de son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ?

Son visage se décomposa et il cria au reste de l'équipe:

"C'est bon l'entraînement est finis pour aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde aux douches! "

Et sans faire attention aux réticences des différents membres de l'équipe il se dirigea vers le château, il laissa le balai de James sur le rebord de la porte et rentra en trombe à la recherche d'Evans, il suivit ses pas le long des différent couloirs et au moment où il croyait qu'elle allait tourner vers le bureau de McGonagall, elle continua tous droit vers leur salle commune…qu'est qu'elle avait en tête?

"Morve de troll" avait elle murmurait en guise de mot de passe aussitôt le tableau de la grosse dame basculas s'indignant de la brusquerie dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille, mais elle fut servie se soir là car à peine avait elle refermée le passage que Sirius s'y engouffrait à nouveau

Quelle ne fut ça surprise quand il aperçu, debout en face d'une Evans incrédule, James avec l'apparence de James…

"Ce dois être un cauchemar, murmura Evans quand elle aperçu Sirius, elle était coincée entre deux Potter, deux Potter c'est là mon pire cauchemar!"

James sourit et regarda Sirius plus sérieusement

"Faut qu'on parle"

"Oui faut qu'on parle, lui répondit il puis désignant l'écharpe qui caché la moitié de sa tête, pourquoi cette écharpe?"

Aussitôt qu'il eu prononcé sa question James retira l'écharpe lui dévoilant son coup:

"A cause de ton cadeau!"

Sirius regarda surpris le coup de son ami, se rappelant de sa mauvaise blague, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point Maura avait la mauvaise manie de laisser des suçon de la taille de la Californie sur ses victimes, mais il ne se douta pas un instant que son plan ait pus marché! Cette constatation le plongea dans une hilarité telle qu'elle affecta James et sans plus de préavis elle affecta aussi Evans qui se tordaient de rire, ce fou rire était tel qui ne pouvait plus l'arrêter ne serait ce que pour aligner deux phrases cohérentes…

C'est ce moment que choisir les deux derniers membres des maraudeurs pour faire leur rentrée, le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux été ahurissant, Evans rigolant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire entre deux James à quatre pattes à force de rire …

"J'y comprend plus rien" murmura Peter

Il leur fallut un long moment avant de reprendre leur sérieux, et quand ils lurent enfin repris Sirius regarda sa montre, James fit la même chose…

"3…2…1…" quand il eu fini le décompte les montres des deux adolescents sonnèrent en même temps

Quelques secondes plus tard Sirius retrouvait ses traits, sa forme initiale sous le regard médusé de tous, tous à part James…

"Je crois ne plus avoir besoin de ça!"Dit il en enlevant les lunettes de James qu'il déposa sur la table la plus proche, à son plus grand damne la table la plus proche était aussi la table sur lequel Evans s'était installée, elle descendît tranquillement de cette dernière, arrangeât ses vêtement puis se mit debout devant Sirius, le fixa un moment puis lui assena une gifle magistrale, et sans plus d'explication elle se dirigea vers son dortoir…

"Je l'avais sentis venir celle là" murmura James

"Faut qu'on s'explique" l'interrompis Remus

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Alors c'est comme ça! Vous le saviez depuis le début?" Leur demanda Sirius incrédule

"Oui " lui répondit simplement Remus

"Ce que je me demande c'est comment vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?"Leur demanda James curieux

"Il est vrai que vous avez été ingénieux vous avez pensé à tous, ou presque, il désigna son nez, mon odorat …"

"Et oui son odorat ! On y avait pas pensé"

"C'est pas tout en plus il y a aussi vos montres, la tienne était réglé à la manière de Sirius et la sienne à la manière de James, ça m'a mit la puce à l'oreille et puis Sirius qui se réveille tôt enfin on n'est pas si crédule!

"C'est bon Remus on a comprit merci …" l'interrompit James

Ils restèrent longtemps là a réfléchir avant que d'un commun accord James et Sirius brandisse leurs baguettes et crient d'une unique et même voix

**"Préparez vous à en pâtir!" **

Ils penseront plus tard aux répercutions de leur blague il penseront plus tard aux problèmes….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Taratatam ! Bon voilà c'est déjà fini, on espère que ça vous a plus, le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt donc on attend avec impatience vos review…….

**En attendant voilà les réponses aux dernières reviews :**

**Liliz Mamba : **_oui on est désolé c'est vrai quand est un peu tête en l'air en ce qui concerne l'orthographe mais on essai d'y remédier, et oui il faut avouer que James fantasme un peu trop sur les cheveux de Lily, quand on y repense on a un peu, disons, honte de cette idée saugrenue qui nous a traversé l'esprit, mais puis que ça te plait ça nous fait énormément plaisir…et merci pour ta fidélité et à bientôt !_

**Jamesie-cass : **_merci ! Que de compliment ça nous fait énormément plaisir et on espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes …_

**Cho chang** : _et bien c'est gentille ça, les R entre James et Lily prendront du temps désolé mais ils arriveront bien assez tôt !_

**Florine** : _et oui on est deux et sœur de surcroît, bon on espère que tu aimera ce chapitre …_

**Titou girl** : _et oui c'est vrai qu'en relisant, notre prof de DCFM est dans l'ambiance divination mais tu verras bien assez tôt qu'il un pure et dure prof de DCFM, bon voilà sinon ta review nous a fait plaisir et à bientôt !_

**Livres et plumes : **_et oui il est vrai que ce titre ne convient pas à une fic R, mais on trouvait ça très poétique et on a craqué alors voilà c'est comme ça, et puis oui le nom du prof a un sens SAIF veut dire épée et puis Saif Douazan est un célèbre poète arabe qui entretenait une relation amical avec les djinn, dans la littérature voilà on espère avoir répondus à toutes tes questions on adore faire ça ! À bientôt !_

**Malfoyhermy : **_merci ! merci c'est gentille ça nous fait drôlement plaisir !on espère que ce chapitre va te plaire…_

**Les F² vous saluent ! **


	4. game over

Hello tout le monde !Ça faisait longtemps, on sait on sait on est impardonnable, aucune excuse mais on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...les RAR se trouvant à la fin, ce chapitre est très particulier, jugez par vous-même mais n'oubliez pas de nous laissé une petite reviewes en chemin pour nous faire plaisir, bon assez de bla bla est place au show !

**Game Over !**

« Comme je hais ce type « tonna James pour la énième fois de la journée, depuis qu'il s'était levé il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans la chambre

« Moi je dis que tu devrais te calmer »proposa Remus mais en vain comme toujours James n'en faisait qu'a sa tête

« Il est tellement imbus de sa personne »

« Comme toi ! »Lui fit remarquer Sirius

« Il est si nombriliste »

« Comme toi ! »

« Il se prend pour un Casanova »

« Comme toi ! »

James s'arrêta et foudroya Sirius du regard

« C'est bon Sirius arrête ça ne m'amuse pas, je suis différent de lui...complètement et totalement différent de lui ! »L'arrêta James irrité

« En fait, continua Sirius, vous vous seriez très bien entendu si ... »

« Si quoi ? »L'interrompit James qui ne trouvait décidément pas ça drôle du tout.

« Si, continua Remus, il ne s'intéressait pas à la même fille que toi ! »

« Bien sur j'aurai du m'attendre à ça ! Je vous ai tendu la perche, c'est vrai mais je vais vous décevoir, tous dans ma vie ne se rapporte pas à Evans »

« C'est toi qui le dit, et puis qui parlait d'Evans ! » lui demanda Peter d'un faut air innocent

James leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré

« Quand je parle de Diggory c'est plus à cause du quiditch en fait puisse que... »

« Et bien à vrai dire, le coupa Peter, Diggory n'est pas si mauvais que ça »

« Pas mal du tout je dirais » continua Remus

« Excellent tu veux dire »le corrigea Sirius

James leur fit fasse ils étaient tous installé sur son lit à le regarder amusés, il fronça les sourcils

« Vous vous payez ma tête ma parole ! »

« Quelle révélation !on essaye tant bien que mal de te mettre le moral à zéro »

« Oui bien...heu...je dois vous avouer que vous y réussissez assez facilement ! Enfin je ne m'inquiète pas, on a tous travaillait très sérieusement pendant les entraînement... »

« Tu essaye de te convaincre j'ai l'impression «

« C'est que si nous commençons le saison par une victoire, ça motivera tout le monde »

« Quel fantastique capitaine tu es James j'en ai la larme à l'œil, se moqua Sirius, le vérité, continua t-il c'est que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour le match... »

« Ce qui te fait réellement fliper, c'est qu'Amos s'intéresse à ta chère Evans... »

« Et qu'elle n'a pas l'air indifférente à son charme non plus ! »Finit Remus

« Quel rapport ?...je ne ...elle ne...enfin GRRR ! Vous m'énervez ! Et sur ce notre charment James ce retrancha dans les toilettes, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte au passage

« Quel mauvais caractère ! » murmura Sirius

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quel était le meilleur moment de la journée ? C'était indéniablement le petit déjeuné. Pourquoi ? L'explication de Sirius tenait en trois temps :

parce que c'était avant les cours

parce que c'était après une longue et agréable nuit de sommeil

parce que on avait le droit de manger

Quelle surprise, vous direz vous, de la nourriture pendant le petit déjeuner ! Oui mais il faux dire que c'était ainsi que Sirius appréciait ce moment de le journée qu'il considérait comme particulier, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous le monde...

« Et bien dis donc, tu ne t'es pas levé du bon pied aujourd'hui James »constata Peter tout en se servant du jus de citrouille son pêché mignon

En effet James paraissait fâché contre je ne sais trop quoi, ou plutôt si, depuis le début de la journée, qui ne remonté pas à très longtemps je tenais a le préciser, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer haineusement Amos Diggory, le capitaine de l'équipe des serdaigles, qui à son tours regardait fixement Evans, quoiqu'il en dise James voyait d'un mauvais œil cet intérêt soudain pour la jolie rouquine...et comme pour répondre à son interrogation tacite Sirius pris la parole

« Depuis qu'elle a détaché ses cheveux, notre sainte Evans à beaucoup de succès, oh cornedrue ! Murmura t-il d'un air tragique tu aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois, autant la jeter dans la gueule du loup garou... »

« Merci Sirius, c'est très subtile »l'arrêta Remus

James n'attacha pas grand intérêt aux paroles de Sirius, comme d'habitude !

« T'as pas été très intelligent sur ce coup cornedrue, pas que tu sois intelligent d'ordinaire mais au moins tu fais preuve d'un peu de bon sens... »

« C'est bon les gars arrêtez de remuer le couteau dans la plaie » l'arrêta Peter

« Moi je dis, les coupa Remus en souriant innocemment, que tu devrais peut être inviter Evans à venir avec toi à préaulard »

James qui tartinait furieusement un toast, se détourna de sa contemplation fielleuse du jeune diggory pour s'intéresser à Remus

« Tu crois ? »

Remus hocha positivement la tête alors que Sirius faillit s'étrangler en avalant de travers du bacon

James reposa le toast mutilé et en miette, victime de la mauvaise humeur de l'adolescent, et c'est alors que James finissait son vers de jus (pour se donner du courage) que Peter réagis enfin

« Mais James n'est pas sensé aller à préaulard avec Rita skeeter ! »

James cracha le jus de citrouille qu'il avait bu sur la personne juste en face de lui et qui n'était autre que Sirius

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il sous le choc, la moitié de la table des gryffondors les regarda curieuse

« C'était effectivement très rafraîchissant, mais j'avais déjà pris ma douche, merci James »lui dit Sirius en guise de réponse tout en s'essuyant le visage avec des serviettes

« Rita skeeter !Se lamenta James, je n'arrive pas a y croire, mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Ça me paraissait très drôle sur le coup ! »Essaya de se défendre Sirius

« Mais ça l'est ! »

« Oh ! Alors toi, tais toi, tu en n'as déjà fais assez comme ça merci »

« Mais de rien » répliqua Remus

« Et je fais comment moi maintenant pour avoir le moral ? J'ai un match ! Sirius tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, si je perd fasse à cet... »Commença t-il en désignant Amos du doigt, mais quand James refixa l'endroit où était normalement installé diggory et bien il ne l'y trouva pas, il parcourut la salle des yeux et le retrouva debout en pleine conversation avec, je vous le donne en mille...Evans !

Il l'avait sûrement arrêtée alors qu'elle essayait de sortir puisqu'ils étaient debout devant la grande porte...

« Oulala ! Ça va barder ! » Fit remarquer Peter en pointant à tours de rôle James, Evans et diggory

Les deux adolescents installés en face se retournèrent pour admirer la scène qui s'offrait à eux

« Et bien James j'ai l'impression que le concurrence est à prendre au sérieux »

Cela suffit à faire réagir James qui se leva et se dirigea vers eux, il n'avait l'air ni en colère, ni furieux mais sous son aspect serein et calme il bouillonnait de rage

« Salut Amos »

« James »le salua t-il d'un signe de tête, Evans se mit de côté et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder les deux jeunes hommes

« Alors James prêt pour le match ? »Demanda très calmement diggory

« On peut plus prêt, d'ailleurs à ce propos il est assez mal vu de parler à l'une de nos poursuiveuse avant un match qui nous oppose » dit il sans ciller

Evans tourna vers James un regard interloqué

« Quoi ?demanda t-elle incrédule

« Laisse tomber Lily, on se revoit plus tard d'accord, elle hocha positivement la tête, alors à plus tard, quand à toi Potter tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en tes joueurs, quoique je doute que ta réaction ait une quelconque relation avec le match »

James les bras croisé contre sa poitrine ne se défendit pas et attendit que diggory rejoigne sagement la table des serdaigle pour se retourner et sortir par la grande porte n'adressant ne serait ce qu'un regard à Evans qui resta scotchée là quelques secondes avant de sortir en trombe sûrement à la poursuite du capitaine des gryffondors

Quand elle l'aperçut au détour d'un couloir elle accéléra le pas, qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cet imbécile ? Pourquoi réagissait il de la sorte ? De quel droit il s'incrustait ? C'était une grande fille, grande et indépendante qui plus est !

Lily parvint sans trop de mal à le rattraper, ceci fait elle lui barra le chemin

« C'était quoi ça Potter ?lui demanda t-elle sèchement

« Ça quoi ! » lui répondit il en la contournant et en continuant à marcher

Elle ne se désista pas, elle se retourna et le suivit tout en restant derrière lui

« Je discutais avec diggory je te signal... »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que apparemment tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchissent la mémoire...je pourrais savoir de quel droit tu viens interrompre une conversation qui ne te concerne en aucune manière ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas ne se défendit même pas, il n'avança même pas cette stupide thèse selon laquelle elle ne devait en aucun cas parler à un adversaire avant un match, mais Lily ne renoncerait pas, il devait s'expliquer car elle ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se reproduise

« Tu trouve cette attitude normale ?tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu m'entends ? Aucun, et je n'accepte pas que tu veille diriger ma vie, j'ai le droit de parler à qui bon me plaira et cela quand je le veux ! ...Il ne répondait toujours pas il faisait le sourde oreille, nom de dieu, jura t-elle avant de s'arrêter, tu ne vas jamais changer ! tes parents ne t'ont pas appris l'amabilité ? »

Potter tiqua sur cette dernière réplique, il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour faire face à Lily, il avait l'air hors de lui

« Au fond qu'es ce que tu sais de moi ? Ça t'amuse de me narguer ? Et bien prend ton pied ! Grand bien t'en fasse ! Moi ça muse ! Et puis toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, ni moi ni mes parents ! Tu ne nous connais pas »

Et sur ce il se retourna et s'en alla sans dire un seul mot de plus, Lily resta là un moment à essayer d'analyser la situation, cette semaine, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec Potter leur conversation finissait toujours par son départ de mauvaise humeur et près à l'écorcher vive et maintenant comme par magie il avait réussis à retourner la situation en sa faveur, c'était lui le fautif mais elle se sentait...coupable !

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Que dire d'elle ? S'il avait voulu vous le présenter les mots auraient été insuffisants, rien ne lui était comparable, rien n'était digne d'elle...

Il était depuis leurs deuxièmes années amis, quelle malédiction ! Peut être que ça n'aurait pas été le cas si il ne l'aimait pas ou encore si elle n'était pas éprise de l'un de ses meilleur ami, ou si... mais avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde

Leur amitié était source d'un grand bonheur mais aussi d'un immense malheur car il nourrissait à son égards des sentiments qui étaient devenu douloureux et il n'en pouvait plus, devait il le lui offrir ? À vous d'en juger...

Alex était la fille la plus surprenante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, elle était hors du commun et en dehors d'être sublime, magnifique , ravissante, splendide elle était intelligente et extrêmement drôle elle lui rappelait d'ailleurs assez souvent le joie de vivre de Sirius, et en y repensant à son mauvais caractère et elle était aussi assez excentrique, elle avait toujours les cheveux détachés, pas que ce soit bizarre ou moche au contraire elle avait de magnifique cheveux, de la soie serait le mot juste et encore, châtain vénitien qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout c'était ses yeux, grands en amande bridés couleur miel

Son apparence était toujours négligée on avait tout le temps l'impression qu'elle venait de descendre d'un balais ce qui était invraisemblable puise qu'elle a le vertige dès qu'elle se retrouve à plus d'un mètre de hauteur, elle disait souvent qu'elle préférait le plancher des vache qu'elle trouvait vachement sympathique.(elle se mettait toujours a rire après avoir dit ça)pourtant elle adorait le quiditch ce qui était assez contradictoire et d'ailleurs elle nourrissait l'espoir de faire partie de l'équipe en tant que gardienne, qui sait peut être l'année prochaine !

On parlait de quoi déjà ? A oui son apparence négligée ! Sa cravate était toujours ouverte et sa chemise était froissée, elle ne la rentrait jamais et elle adorait retroussait ses manches puis assez souvent elle mettait des chaussettes différentes, l'une plus longue que l'autre par exemple et quand elle mettait sa robe de sorcier elle ne le boutonnait jamais correctement, pour résumer tous ça elle était vraiment débraillée mais cela ne faisait que lui donner plus de charme ...

Mais ce qui la caractérisait avant tous c'était sa boulimie littéraire, elle avait toujours un livre dans la main, mais ne vous y méprenez pas elle n'était pas passionné par les étude à ce point et les livre qu'elle lisait n'avait aucun rapport avec, et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait fait sa connaissance en deuxième année

Lui était en train de lire un livre quand elle lui adressa la parole en lui demandant ce qu'il lisait

Alex était une sorcière de sang pur, elle n'avait aucune idée de la littérature moldus, et c'est ainsi que ça avait commencé, depuis à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il lui apportait un livre moldus pour qu'elle le lise elle adorait tous et elle était toujours contente .et à chaque fois qu'elle finissait la lecture de l'un de ces livres ils en discutaient des heures durant

Devait il le lui offrir ? Là voilà comme à son habitude assise à même le sol en train de lire, à chaque fois qu'elle avait ne serait ce qu'un bout de temps elle s'asseyait par terre et lisait il arrivait souvent qu'on la trouve dans un couloir ou assise sur les escaliers...elle était adorable

Et puis ça ne voulait rien dire, ça n'était jamais rien d'autre qu'un livre, mais...

Devait il lui offrir « Roméo et Juliette » ?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tout les gryffondors étaient présent pour assister au match qui opposait les gryffondors aux serdaigles

Le premier match de la saison, le plus déterminant et le plus attendu à part peut être le dernier...mais celui là était beaucoup plus important aux yeux de James puise que c'était son premier match en tant que capitaine.

Ce qui n'aidait pas à rassurer le jeune homme, mais il n'était pas angoissé ou plutôt si, une sourde angoisse lui contractait le ventre, après une discourt d'encouragement des plus ennuyeux et quelques recommandation de dernière minute, l'équipe était prête, Evans ne disait rien toujours mal à l'aise et honteuse en la présence de James qui quand à lui ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle !

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent l'équipe au grand complet s'avança sur le terrain accueilli par les cris et les applaudissements de la maison rouge et or, l'équipe des serdaigles s'avança elle aussi accueillit triomphalement par sa maison

Mlle bibine, une stagiaire qui s'occupait d'arbitrer les matchs parce que le professeur Healthy commençait à devenir sénile et vieux, s'avança et demanda aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main

James serra la main de diggory sans aucune animosité, ce dernier par contre serra un peu trop fort le main du gryffondor, mais James s'en contre fichait, s'il croyait l'intimidait il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

« Et c'est moi qui suis immature ! »Pensa t-il.

Au signal de mlle bibine tout le monde enfourcha son balais et s'élança, enfin le match pouvait commencer...

Il faisait gris ce jour là, tout était sombre il était donc difficile, voir impossible de repérer un quelconque vif d'or, et malgré lui James suivait le match inquiet

Gryffondor était largement en tête mais ce n'était pas suffisant au goût du capitaine exigent

60 à 30 ce n'était jamais que trois buts de différence et le souaffle passait de main en main si rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait plus de chance mais de talent si l'un des joueurs voulait marquer un quelconque but, il était déjà difficile de suivre le match et le vent qui commençait à faire des siennes

Et depuis tout à l'heure ce pitre de diggory faisait le malin, d'abord il s'était élancé soi disant pour rattraper le vif d'or mais James n'était pas dupe il n'allait pas le suivre, et depuis qu'il avait comprit que James n'était pas si con que ça, et il lui en a fallut du temps, il se rabattit sur la voltige ; à faire des loupingues, des descente en chandail...

James regarda de nouveau cet idiot, il faisait maintenant des cercles qui se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure

« Qu'es ce qu'il va encore inventer ? »

Plus les cercles se rétrécissaient plus il se rapprochait d'Evans ! Mais c'est une vrai opération de chasse ça ! Il faisait tant de chahut qu'il attira forcement l'attention de la jeune fille qui le regarda en souriant, Amos déformé par son sourire commercial lui fit un signe de la main...

« C'est quoi ça je rêve il lui fait la cours ma parole et en plein match en plus ! »

A quelques mètres des deux adolescents brillait un objet à peine visible...il bougeait rapidement en un triangle serré, comme s'il ne savait plus trop où aller, cela attira l'attention du gryffondor, et à sa grande joie ce petit objet n'était autre que le vif d'or

Mais il était beaucoup trop proche d'Amos, si James esquissait ne serait ce qu'un mouvement vers lui, Amos risquerait de l'apercevoir et de l'atteindre avant lui et diggory ne devait en aucun cas gagner aujourd'hui, en aucun cas !

Aussitôt une idée germa dans son esprit tourmenté, enfin non, idée est un bien grand mot car si l'on parle d'idée cela implique que James ait réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas, disant que le jeune homme était assez impulsif...

James n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir avant de perdre la trace du vif d'or ou pire encore avant que diggory ne le repère, alors le jeune homme sortis sa baguette et la coinça entre ses dents puis avants de se laisser le temps d'analyser la situation il s'élança du côté opposé au vif d'or à une vitesse vertigineuse aussi rapidement que lui permettait son balais.

quelques secondes plus tard James n'était plus seul à poursuivre un vif d'or chimérique, à quelques mètres de lui diggory suivait aveuglement la poursuite imaginaire, toujours dans son délire James vira à gauche puis tout aussi rapidement remonta en flèche , Amos le suivait toujours mais quand il vira sèchement pour retrouver une position horizontal, mais la tête en bas cette fois, Amos comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une feinte pour l'éloigner d'Evans il vira à droite pour s'éloigner le plus possible de James et se rapprocher d'Evans qui était désormais à côté des buts serdaigliens

Mais James n'y prêta pas attention, Amos était aussi loin du vif d'or que lui n'en était proche, mais il savait aussi que d'une minute à l'autre diggory découvrirait le poteau rose et que, étant donné la supériorité qualitative de son balai, il n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper

C'est pour cela que, et toujours la tête à l'envers six mètres plus haut que le vif d'or, James lâcha son balais, le sang lui était peu être monté à la tête, qui sait !

En son fort intérieur James espérait que le vif d'or ne bouge pas sinon et malgré tout ses efforts la partie serait définitivement perdue car il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour le rattraper et cela quoiqu'il fasse...

à peine avait il entamé sa chute que diggory s'élançait déjà vers le vif d'or, un silence assourdissant s'était abattu sur le stade, quelques cis effrayé ponctué ce silence de mort car après tout un élève était tombé de son balais !

Plus que 3...2...1...

Il n'aura que quelques secondes pour réagir et le rattraper, le vif d'or frôla son visage et il pu l'apercevoir du coin de son œil droit et d'un mouvement rapide il tendit le bras droit en avant, tout en espérant qu'il ne bougera pas, déjà le vif d'or était à porté de main, il la referma et quel ne fut sa joie quand à son plus grand bonheur il sentit une petit objet dur et froid qui essayait vainement de se libérer

Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais le vent glacial qui lui léchait le visage le rappela vite à l'ordre, il était toujours en pleine chute libre, sans aucun appui, mais sa baguette était toujours là, il la prit de sa main libre

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il savait que le sol se rapprochait, il le savait surtout à cause des cris de panique qui devenaient de plus en plus alarmant, et sans perdre plus de temps il cria de toute la force de ses poumons

**_« Accio balais ! »_**

son balais se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, comme animé d'une volonté propre, ne perdant pas plus de temps James fourra le vif d'or dans sa bouche pour avoir les main libre, quand son balais fut assez près le jeune homme l'enfourcha d'une aisance renversante, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça !

Quand il fut sur son balai, James fit le tour du stade pour freiner l'élan du balai tout en descendant pour atterrir

Quand il posa pied à terre et qu'il leva les yeux tout le stade resta silencieux, alors dans un signe de victoire James serra le vif d'or dans sa main et leva le point au ciel déclanchant une explosion d'applaudissement et de hourra en l'honneur du capitaine des gryffondors vainqueurs...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Je suis sur maintenant, il lui manque définitivement une case ! »

Lily n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment une personne douée d'un peu de bon sens risquerait sa vie aussi puérilement pour un jeu ?comment ?

Elle venait de descendre de son balai et elle se dirigeait vers James et cet attroupement à savoir ses fans...

Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos en pleine conversation avec les autres membres de l'équipe qui le félicitaient outrageusement pour son exploit suicidaire, elle s'approchait de lui dangereusement quand elle arriva à sa hauteur elle lui tapota le dos pour qu'il se retourne et effectivement c'est ce qu'il fit, un immense sourire éclairait son visage, il parut pourtant surpris de la voir aussi furieuse

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on gagne te rende aussi furieuse... »Commença Potter

Elle fronça les sourcils, comment osait il dire ça devant ses coéquipier ? Elle essaya de se contrôler et d'éviter de lui envoyer une bonne droite...

« Tu aurais peut être préféré que je te félicite pour ton exploit ? »

« Oui ça me parait être une excellente... »

« Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Le coupa t-elle, comment peut tu m'être ta vie en danger pour un jeu ? »

Tous les joueurs présent eurent un hoquet de surprise à la plus grande joie de Potter qui arborait toujours ce même et pénible sourire

«Aussi beau et fantastique soit il, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter... tu pouvais très bien rattraper le vif d'or de la manière ...heu...traditionnel, tu en étais capable ! (James fronça les sourcil était ce un compliment déguisé?) Je le sais j'étais là et je suivais le match »

« Ah bon ! Ça c'est étonnant, tu avais pourtant l'air bien trop occupé avec le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, tu n'aurais pas remarqué un hyppogriffe même s'il était passé sous ton nez ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes assistaient silencieusement à la dispute, ils ne voulaient surtout pas attirer les foudres des deux antagonistes

« Oh ne change pas de sujet Potter, la vérité c'est que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire ton show, ça te démange... »

« C'est bon Evans, laisse le tranquille il n'a pas besoin qu'on le materne, l'arrêta Sirius qui venait d'arriver suivit de Remus et Peter, il se plaça en face de James et le regarda dans les yeux il avait l'air furieux, alors tu préparais ton coup depuis longtemps, tu t'es entraîné pour ce truc de la mort? »

Potter le regarda étonné pourquoi s'énervait il ? Lily quand à elle pensait qu'enfin il y avait une personne sensée dans ce petit groupe. Puis James répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Non » un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius qui sauta sur le dos de James pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux

« Ce gars est un vrai génie ! » murmura t-il avant d'éclater de rire

« C'est pas vrai »murmura Lily consternée

« James tu es le dieu incontesté du balais » se réjouissa Peter

Et c'est dans ce tumulte euphorique que tout les gryffondors se dirigèrent vers poudlard pour fêter leur première victoire de la saison

Seul Lily resta sur le pelouse du terrain ; sidérée par leur inconscience et leur immaturité, mais après un moment de réflexion elle conclut qu'elle en faisait peut être des tonnes, elle n'était pas responsable de lui après tout...

« Je suis préfète pas sa mère ! »

Et c'est en essayant de s'en convaincre qu'elle rejoignit la fête qui battait son plain, mais James avait déjà quitté la fête quand elle y arriva...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu fais la tête ? T'as gagné contre diggory c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Non ? » Demanda Peter

« Tu l'as ridiculisé ! J'ai honte pour lui, ça lui apprendras à faire l'intéressant, il s'aura maintenant qu'il y a meilleure que lui en ce domaine !

James s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sirius

« Alors toi aussi tu penses que je fais l'intéressant ! » demanda t-il irrité

« Oula ! T'es vraiment à prendre avec des baguettes, qu'es qu'il y a t'as tes règles ? Et c'est qui le aussi ? »

Le couloir où ils marchaient était bondé par les gryffondors qui sortait de la salle commune, et de temps en temps quelques élèves tapotaient le dos de James en signe d'encouragement

« Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas bougé de là » demanda James irrité

« Vite avant qu'il ne se mette à cracher du feu ! »

« Oui et je sais déjà le nom de ma première victime »dit il avec un regard plein de sous entendu vers Sirius

« Le aussi, commença Remus en reprenant la conversation de tout à l'heure, c'est Evans ! Lily avait raison tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant pour attraper le vif d'or... »

James le foudroya du regard

« Pas toi ! »

« Attends ! Je n'ai pas encore finis, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant pour attraper le vif d'or, mais pour attirer l'attention d'Evans qui à ton avis s'intéressait un peu trop à diggory... »

« Merci les gars mais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui analyse chacun de mes fait et geste pour en conclure que je suis jaloux de diggory ! »

En parlant du loup garou, on voit toujours le bout de sa queue, au détour du couloir que les quatre amis entamaient pour échapper à la foule, diggory apparut, il s'approcha tranquillement de James pour se mettre face à lui

« Diggory qu'es ce que tu fou là ? »Demande James de but en blanc

« À vrai dire je te cherchais, mais toi tu ne devrais pas être en train de fêter ta victoire ? »

« Oui mais j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, tu me cherchais tu disais ...pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais clarifier les choses... »

« Ce n'est pas le moment » l'arrêta Remus

« Potter, continua t-il sans prêter attention à Remus, je te rassure, moi et Lily c'est plus sérieux qu'il n'y parait, ça n'a rien avoir avec le match ou quoi que ce soit, je tiens à elle et je crois qu'elle aussi »

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? Pourquoi il me raconte ça ? Si tu savais comment je m'en fou ! Ça veut dire quoi ? Toi ta gagné le match mais moi je garde la fille, il me nargue ma parole... (Du calme James tu t'emportes)...James serra les points jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait les jointures blanches

« Et puis, lâcha diggory avant de s'en aller, personnellement je ne vous aurais jamais accordé la victoire...il est interdit d'utiliser la magie pendant un match ! » finit t-il avant de se retourner.

« Oh lui il me cherche ! Hey Amos ! Appela James attirant l'attention des élèves présent qui s'arrêtèrent pour admirer l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant eux, je dois peut être te le rappeler mais je n'ai utilisais ma baguette qu'après avoir attrapé le vif d'or et donc après la fin du match, et tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte si tu n'étais pas si mauvais perdant » finit James dans un sourire dédaigneux

« Les hostilités étaient lancées ! »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Bagarre ! » scanda une première année en rentrant dans la salle commune des gryffondors

Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers elle mais c'est Lily qui prit la parole

« Qui et où ? »

« James et le capitaine des serdaigles, près d'ici »répondit elle rapidement plusieurs élèves pour ne pas dire tous se levèrent

« Mon dieu Amos ! » murmura t-elle en se précipitant en trombe vers la porte

à peine avait elle tournait le premier couloir qu'elle aperçut Potter la lèvre en sang maintenu tant bien que mal par Black et Remus et juste en face Amos dans un état pitoyable lui aussi maintenu contre son grès par deux élèves, des gryffondors de cinquième années.

Elle poussa les élèves pour passer et quand elle se retrouva au milieu des deux adolescents il se calmèrent immédiatement, et Amos fut relâché mais Sirius tenait toujours fermement James par son bras, au cas ou...

« Qu'es ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes fou ?cria Lily hors d'elle ... Amos tu est préfet, tu devrais donner l'exemple pas faire le pitre !...moins 50 points pour les deux maisons » quelques cris d'indignation se firent entendre puis le calme revint

« Quand à toi, continua t-elle en se retournant vers James qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Quoique je dise ou fasse tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête, tu pourrais m'expliquer en quoi ton attitude est mature ?en quoi tu as évolué ? Nom de dieu ! Jura t-elle, tu as la maturité d'un enfant de huit ans !... Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'a pris de le frapper Potter ? »

James fronça les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à y croire elle ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qui c'était passé, Evans avait déjà conclut qu'il était responsable...

Il se détacha de Sirius, regarda Evans avec tout le mépris et tout le dédain d'en il était capable et puis sans dire un mot de plus il se retourna et s'en alla ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Tu as été très dure cette fois avec James... »

« Quoi ! »Demanda Lily, les paroles de son amie la sortirent de ses réflexions, depuis tout à l'heure la jeune fille était dans les nuages...

« Je disais »lui ré expliqua Alice « tu aurais du lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, je veux dire tu n'avait aucune idée de se qui avait pu se passer et puis prendre partis d'Amos... »

Lily la regarda incrédule puis poussa un long soupire :

« Je sais... »Admit elle « j'aurai du lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer, mais je ne voulais pas dire ça... c'est sortis tout seul...heu...sans que je le veuille ! Cet idiot à la mauvaise manie de me sortir de mes gons ! Mais vous devez avouer que ces derniers temps il s'en prend à tout le monde, il est devenu coléreux, grincheux ...»

« Tu vas pas nous passer tous les7 nains quand même ! Demanda Alex incrédule et puis qu'est ce que t'en sait après tout il peut avoir des problèmes... »Commença Alex qui était installé dans un fauteuil à côté et qui se mouchait régulièrement le nez

« Oh ! Laissez moi rire ! Quels problèmes peut bien avoir Potter ?...ça tête a tellement enflé qu'il n'arrive plus à la porter sur ses épaules ? Ou est ce que ses poches ne sont plus assez large ? Il n'a qu'à s'acheter un sac à main ! »

« Ah là je te trouves duuuuuuuure ! » s'exclama Alice indignée

« Désolé Alice mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un gosse de riche en plaine crise d'adolescence ! »

« Tu sais Lily, commença Alex, tu as une opinion surfaite de James, c'est un type sympa au fond..., elle s'interrompit et reprit sa lecture puis après un moment elle releva les yeux de son livre en fronçant les sourcils et continua,... non en fait tu n'as même pas besoin de gratter pour te rendre compte que c'est un gars bien, il n y a que toi qui ne vois pas ça ! »

«Elle doit être aveugle au fond ! » répliqua Alice

« Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni stupide, je suis objective...quelqu'un qui lance des sorts à tout bout de champs pour rigoler n'est pas... »

« Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il fait plus ça ! » la coupa Alice

« Oui tu as raison...maintenant c'est pire ! Il prépare son plan à l'avance, lui et ses stupide maraudeurs se prennent pour un commando et... »

« Conendou ! » demanda Alex

« Laisse tomber Alex on t'expliquera plus tard...quoiqu'il en soit je...heu...j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensés... »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son amie incrédule :

« Non mais tu t'entend parler parfois ? En dirait qu'on t'a demandé d'écrire une thèse dessus ! »

« Je... »

« Tu as l'aire tellement sérieuse tellement coincée... »

« Oui mais pas pour les gens qui me connaissent bien ! » lui répondit elle indignée

Alice se leva et s'agenouilla en face de Lily pour la regarder en face droit dans les yeux :

« Oui...mais au fond Lily... il y a combien de gens qui te connaissent bien ?...Tu ne leur donne jamais assez de temps...ou de chance... »

Elle restèrent toutes un moment silencieuses, puis sans préavis l'adolescente se leva du confortable fauteuil où elle était installée

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Ben je vais aller m'expliquer avec messire Potter »

« Garde la bonne attitude, évite de lui crier dessus, de le tabasser ou encore de le tuer » la conseilla Alex qui depuis tout à l'heure reniflait bruyamment

« Oui j'essayerais ! »

« Eh ! Mais tu pleures ! » Cria Alice qui venais de se rendre compte de l'état de son amie

« Oui, c'est ce livre c'est trop triste ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » lui demanda Lily

« Roméo et Juliette »

« Un autre cadeau de Remus ? »

« Oui ! » dit elle en reprenant sa lecture

« ...j'ai toujours bien aimé Remus... »Commença Alice

Lily roula des yeux de consternation et lança à ses deux meilleures amies qui avaient entamées une conversation des plus intéressante en rapport avec le livre

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie les filles mais faut que j'y aille ! »

Et sur ce la jeune fille quitta la salle commune à la recherche de Potter ou de l'un des maraudeurs...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Il pleuvait des cordes, des torrents et des torrents d'eau se déversaient sur le terrain de quiditch et par ailleurs sur James, pourtant il ne sentait pas le froid qui sinisait dans ses vêtements et léchait sa peau meurtris par la dureté du temps, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le sentir, car le froid qui glaçait son cœur était beaucoup plus douloureux, plus poignant

Rien n'y faisait, même le quiditch n'était plus un remède pour lui, son cœur saignait et désormais rien n'allait plus !

D'ordinaire quand quelque chose le tracassait il n'avait qu'à enfourcher son balai pour que tous ses problèmes n'aient plus suite

Au bout d'une heure et demie de voltige, James était fatigué ; fatigué du froid, fatigué du vent et surtout fatigué de constater que ça ne lui faisait aucun bien, sur ce il décida de descendre, de prendre une bonne et longue douche puis d'aller dormir, de préférence en évitant de ruminer sa colère pendant la nuit.

La pluie était torrentiel, et James mouillé jusqu'à la moelle pourtant il adorait la pluie, le bruit et l'odeur l'enivraient, moins malheureux qu'il était venu James repartis traînant son balais derrière lui, il y avait des flaques partout et comme vous devez vous en douter cela ne dérangea nullement le jeune homme.

Quand il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il aperçut une ombre, qui après quelques secondes se détacha de l'obscurité pour s'avancer vers lui puis s'arrêter à sa hauteur...

« Evans ? »

Elle avait les joues rosies par la chaleur qui règne d'ordinaire à l'intérieur du château, puis maintenant elle risquait d'attraper la crève !

Lily ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier et elle n'avait sur le dos que sa chemise et sa jupe d'écolière...qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Et surtout qu'est ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Lily soit entièrement mouillée, elle était magnifique ; à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs, et elle ne devait sans doute pas s'en rendre compte, son chemisier devenait légèrement transparent, James détourna le regard de cette vision enchanteresse et baissa les yeux, il lâcha son balais qui tomba par terre dans un grand splash !

Puis d'un mouvement lent il détacha sa cape et leva les yeux pour rencontré ceux magnifique de Lily et lentement il s'approcha d'elle fermant la distance qui les séparait, des mèches était tomber devant ses yeux émeraudes, elle les coinça derrière son oreille tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et une nouvelle foi James baissa les yeux puis passa sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune fille, ils étaient presque joue contre joue, seul quelques millimètres les séparaient encore et elle pouvait sans grand mal sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa peau, cette situation avait l'air si irréelle...

L'odeur suave de la pluie parfumait l'air humide, exaltante...

Pourquoi pensait elle à la pluie ?elle ne devait surtout pas pensé sinon elle le repousserait !

Mais James la devança et rompit le charme en reculant de quelques pas dès que Lily eut la cape sur le dos, maintenant il pouvait la regarder en face !

« Tu sais ça ne change pas grand-chose ! » lui dit elle en serrant la cape contre elle

« Qu'es ce que tu fais là Evans ? » lui demanda t-il sèchement

Aussitôt la jeune fille se rembrunit et elle qui essayait d'être aimable, monsieur est encore de mauvaise humeur...

« Bon d'accord...je...heu...je suis venus pour qu'on s'explique »

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! »

« Je te signal que tu ne devais plus te battre, tu me l'avais promis ! »

Lily se mordit durement la lèvre pour avoir parlé de la promesse ou du pacte comme Potter l'avait si gentiment appelé, elle ne voulait surtout pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, il était déjà assez fier de croire que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux, il ne manquait plus qu'il croit qu'elle l'avait cru pour sa promesse... enfin laissez tomber c'est très compliqué tout ça !

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dis parfois »

« Mais une promesse est une promesse »le réprimanda t-elle

« Oui mais un enfant de huit ans n'a pas à les tenir ! »

Elle se tue, et le regarda incrédule

« Tu cède à la facilité Potter !...je conçois que j'ai eu tord de t'accuser mais...heu... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais rien du tout »

Pourquoi avait elle dit Mais ? Pourquoi avait elle rajouté un Mais ? Pourquoi se devait elle de se justifier ? Pourquoi se devait elle toujours de rajouter ce MAIS ?

« Mais, continua t-il en souriant, tu as un faible pour lui, tu devais prendre sa défense »

« Mais il n'y a rien entre nous...une vague amitié peut être mais rien de plus, je... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, surtout pas à moi ! J'avoue que ces dernier temps j'ai eu la fâcheuse tendance à me mettre en colère pour un rien...mais de te voir avec lui...j'avoue...j'avoue...ça me rend fou... »

« Potter je... »

« Je suppose que c'est de la jalousie !s'empressa t-il de rajouter. Mais je te rassure j'arrive à t'oublier maintenant et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer avant, je suis pas masochiste tu sais, il n y a personne qui aime souffrir mais je présume que ça... ça ne s'oublie jamais, je crois que j'aurais toujours pour toi une tendresse, de l'amitié peut être mais rien de plus... je te promet je ne t'embêterai plus, je ne le veux plus...je suis fatigué c'est tout ! »Finit il dans un murmure

Lily n'étant plus capable de penser ou de parler, ne réussissant qu'à afficher un regard surpris et désemparé...

James la regarda longuement puis sans crier garre il la contourna pour s'en aller, mais avant qu'il ne l'ait dépassée elle lui rattrapa le bras, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, mille question se lisaient dans ses yeux, sa cape était tomber par terre, elle le regardait intensément, il lui avait parut tellement vrai et si sincère...

Puis doucement et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle s'approcha de lui et remonta sa main lentement le long de son bras tout en suivant son mouvement du regard comme si elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, et quand sa main tremblante s'arrêta sur la joue du jeune homme elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle ne savait pas trop ce que son regard voulait dire et n'avait aucune idée de ce que le sien laissait transparaître mais cela importait peu, elle n'osait même plus respirer de peur de briser la magie de l'instant...

Les lumières étaient faibles, la pluie diluvienne et leurs corps proches... trop proches ! L'atmosphère était chargée de tension, tout avait l'air si irréelle, si sensuel...leurs vêtements mouillés leur collaient à la peau, et la proximité de leurs deux corps frissonnant n'aidait en rien à lui faire oublier l'envie qui se faisait pressente en elle...

Le souffle du jeune homme contre sa joue la rendait fébrile, elle avait déjà le souffle saccadé, son cœur manquait régulièrement un battement et à son plus grand damne elle ne savait que trop bien ce que lui réclamait son corps sous l'affres du désir...MAIS...

_« Tu as l'aire tellement sérieuse tellement coincée... »_

Et pour la première fois Lily n'écouta pas sa raison...

Lentement elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, au début leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis prenant son courage à deux mains Lily les déposa contre celles délicieuse du jeune homme, dès qu'il toucha ses lèvres Lily émit un gémissement sourd évoquant une douce torture, ce baiser qui la meurtrissait la bouleversa, sa réaction impulsive qui ne lui ressemblait assurément pas l'embrasa et Lily eut l'impression d'être aspirée dans la plus troublante des torpeurs, les battements de son coeur faisaient à ses tympans un vacarme assourdissant...

Pourtant c'était le baiser le plus chaste de l'histoire de poudlard, ce n'était même pas un baiser... c'était une caresse !

Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent, Lily releva la tête doucement le temps de sortir de sa léthargie et fut surprise de voir chez James tant d'impassibilité et d'indifférence alors que ce baiser l'avait bouleversée. Tout devenait si irréel : la pluie toujours aussi déchaînée créait en elle une envie presque viscérale de se blottir contre lui. Les paupières à demis closes, elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer son visage doucement, tout doucement...comme pour en deviner les contours, elle se serra d'avantage contre lui, pour mieux sentir l'odeur de sa peau qui l'enivrait, mais et dans un geste de lucidité, il la repoussa et susurra doucement à son oreille d'une voix à peine audible.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

Et sur ce il se retourna et s'en alla, la laissant là, grelottante de froid...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Et voilà !(Sourire timide) alors !C'est comment ? On attend vos impression qui on l'espère seront très nombreuses !

**RAR**

**Chio :** _On est désolé pour la petite confusion mais on doit avouer que on a eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et on est un peu déçus du résultat, on avait tellement d'idées...mais bon on ne regrette rien...On te remercie mille fois pour ta reviwe et on te dit + _

**Zofia : **On _a galéré avec ce chapitre et maha ne voulait pas l'envoyer et peu être qu'elle avait raison mais on l'a quand même fait et bon c'est vrai qu'elle compliqué l'histoire mais on estimait qu'on devait lui donner une petite chance...merci beaucoup pour ta reviwe et on espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !_

**Ananymous :** _j'aurais jamais cru que notre esprit féministe ait pu transparaître dans notre écriture ! Non en fait on a un vrai problème avec l'orthographe et se chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé parce comme on l'a expliqué précédemment on a eut beaucoup de problèmes avec l'ordi, d'ailleurs depuis on en a changé...donc voilà désolé pour l'excès féminin dans le chapitre...enfin bref !merci et merci pour tes encouragements on espère en être digne..._

**Chachia : **_Rita Skeeter reviendra bien assez tôt tu verras, merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait drôlement plaisir ..._

**Perruche cavenole : **_on voit que t'as changé de surnom sympa ! Bon à part ça pour Remus nous savons que ce n'est pas son cas mais nous avions besoin de faire ça pour le besoin de la fic donc désolé mumus !Pour la conjugaison on espère avoir fait des progrès...merci mille fois pour tes reviewes qui nous font énormément plaisir, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point !_

**Merci à tous et à la prochaine !**

**Les F² vous saluent ! **


	5. Piégé

D'abord et avant tout :

**Bonne année 2006 ! **

Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, on tenait à signaler que ce chapitre sera en fait divisé en deux partie, vu qu'il était déjà assez long on a décidé de l'étendre sur deux chapitre voilà c'est tout ! on espère que vous apprécierez...

Bonne lecture !

_**Piégé :**_

_« Jeune gens je suppose que vous s'avez déjà pourquoi vous avez été convoqué dans mon bureau »_

_Les deux adolescents installés en face de Dumbledore hochèrent positivement la tête_

_« Je trouve votre attitude intolérable et inacceptable ; insulté un professeur est inadmissible, j'avoue que je suis extrêmement dessus par votre manque de… »_

_« Monsieur je me permets de vous interrompre avant que vous ne continuez… »L'arrêta James_

_Sirius le regarda intrigué et à dire vrai le directeur lui aussi partageait sa curiosité_

_« Oui monsieur Potter qui y a-t-il ? »_

_« Et bien monsieur je suis seul responsable de se qui c'est passé et…, James hésita un moment puis repris de plus belle,…et je peux le prouver »_

_Sirius fut frappé de mutisme pendant l'espace d'une seconde puis sans s'en rendre compte il se leva et cria presque_

_« C'est faux monsieur »_

_« Rasseyez vous Mr black ! demanda t-il gentiment un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Mr Potter nous exposer ses dires, je dois vous avouer que malgré ma sénilité il vous sera difficile de me faire croire que vous avez pu manipuler Mr black et que ce n'est qu'une pauvre victime dans toute cette histoire (à cette remarque Sirius sourit)mais je suis toute ouie je suis impatient d'écouter vos explication Potter »_

_Apparemment Dumbledore doutait de la capacité de James à prouver l'innocence de Sirius, alors que ce dernier était sur qu'il y arriverait, et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait…_

_James se leva et sortis de sa robe de sorcier un parchemin usé et défraîchi, puis se racla la gorge et commença :_

_« Et bien monsieur, commença t-il c'est très simple j'ai obligé Sirius à insulter le professeur Scabious grâce à ça ! Il remua le bout de papier et devant l'air interrogateur de dumbledore James demanda poliment, monsieur est ce que je pourrais m'approcher ? »Sirius paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, dumbledore fit un signe de la main pour inviter James à s'approcher le jeune homme s'exécuta et se plaça à côté du directeur déplia le parchemin que Sirius regardait suspicieusement, puis il se saisit d une plume qui traînait sur le bureau et commença à écrire et aussitôt Sirius se mit à parler, dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de lire ce qui était écrit…_

_«Un botruc sur un saule qui picorait des fourmis folles, picoti picota trois petit tours et puis s'en va » dit clairement Sirius et quand il eut finit de parler il fronça les sourcils._

_Dumbledore le regarda étonné puis son regard se dirigea lentement vers le bout de parchemin défraîchi, il fut abasourdit d'y lire :_

_« Un botruc sur un saule qui picorait des fourmis folles, picoti picota trois petit tours et puis s'en va »_

_« Voilà monsieur, l'interrompit James dans ses réflexions je crois avoir prouvé ma culpabilité et l'innocence de Sirius »_

_Dumbledore le regarda abasourdit alors que Sirius se demandait quand il avait eu le temps de préparer ça…_

_« Mr black vous pouvez disposer, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Potter ! »_

_Mais Sirius n'étais pas du même avis, il ne laisserait jamais personne payer à sa place, jamais…et encore moins James son meilleur ami !_

_« Non monsieur c'est faut je suis responsable et je… »_

_« Mr black vous pouvez disposer »dit plus fermement dumbledore, Sirius à contre cœur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de sortir il jeta un regard meurtrier à James qui c'était rassis…quand il eut quitté la pièce, dumbledore regarda James d'un aire réprobateur et déçus_

_« Et bien monsieur Potter où es ce que vous avez trouvé ce si ? » lui demanda t-il en agitant le bout de parchemin qui était resté sur le bureau_

_« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé monsieur, mais je l'ai fabriqué… »_

_« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demande t-il incrédule, quelqu'un vous a-t-il aidé ? »_

_«Non monsieur personne »_

_« Personne vous dites, il réexamina le bout de parchemin, vous vous rendez compte que cet objet est dangereux ?que c'est une atteinte à l'intégrité d'autrui que ce jouet, comme vous vous plaisait à croire, peut poser d'énorme problèmes »_

_James n'osa même pas relever la tête il se sentait honteux car il sentait qu'il avait dessus l'un des homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde, enfin après son grand père…_

_« Et bien voilà ! Les problèmes ne vont qu'on augmentant pour toi (dumbledore ne le vouvoyait plus se qui prouvait davantage qu'il avait perdu l'estime de son directeur) parce que tu n'es pas seulement accusé d'avoir insulté ton professeur mais aussi d'avoir utilisé la magie dans un but malsain…es ce que tu ne te rend pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? »_

_« Si monsieur, et je suis extrêmement… »_

_« Le problème n'est pas là James ! Le mal est déjà fait et tu devras répondre de tes actes…James tu es brillant, et je me rend compte seulement maintenant de l'étendu de ton talent, tu es doué mais se qui me déçoit c'est que tu n'utilise pas ton talent à bon escient… »_

_James n'osa plus rien dire honteux, si son grand père le savait il serait dans une colère folle et il serait aussi déçus que dumbledore ce qui était pire…_

_« et bien comme tu t'en doute tu devras passer par un conseil disciplinaire où tous tes professeurs décideront de ton avenir au sain de poudlard …(James baissa les yeux)mais j'ai décidé qu'il fallait te donner une chance de te racheter(James regarda le professeur étonné) mais je me dois de poser quelques conditions non discutable ; premièrement tu seras en retenue chaque jour de la semaine, même les week-end, et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre, deuxièmement tes notes devront êtres excellentes, je les vérifierai moi-même, et si elle baisse je te préviens que tu seras renvoyé sans même passer par le conseil et enfin…(dumbledore prit une voix plus douce)je souhaiterais que tu nous fasses une belle prestation de ton talent d'attrapeur le mois prochain… »Finit-il avec un sourire bien veillant_

_Il n'avait pas vraiment était étonné en voyant le match le mois dernier c'était une magnifique rencontre entre gryffondor et serdaigle (vous voyez de quel match il s'agit) mais il faut avouer qu'il n'en attendait pas autant du jeune capitaine..._

_Il se rendait compte qu'il avait était extrêmement indulgent parce qu'il n' avait pas renvoyé James mais que en même temps il avait était sévère avec toutes ces retenus car il était difficile d'obtenir d'excellentes notes avec toutes les heures de colles d'en avait écopé James, mais le jeune homme ne se lamenta pas, ne s'indigna pas, ne rechigna pas, il accepta avec beaucoup d'humilité les conditions de sa réadmission à poudlard…_

_Il fut drôlement impressionné, il devait se l'avouer, d'ailleurs cela avait transparut dans sa punition, ce garçon était courageux et ingénieux, son grand père devait être drôlement fière de lui …_

_Avant que James ne franchisse la porte dumbledore l'interpella…_

_« James, tes parents seront bien évidemment mis au courant »_

_James se retourna il avait l'air inquiet puis contre tout attente il dit au directeur_

_« Ne dites rien à ma mère ! »_

_« Non bien sur, répondit tristement dumbledore mais ton grand père saura… »_

_James hocha la tête puis sortit_

_il était évident que Sirius était aussi coupable que son ami, mais pour une quelconque raison James avait porté le chapeau, il avait apporté ce parchemin qui constitué une preuve irréfutable de l'innocence de Sirius, d'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, il a sûrement dû mal réagir car le soir même pendant le dîner un immense bleu encadrait joliment l'œil droit de James, mais ce n'était pas important car ils étaient tous comme à leurs habitude ; très joyeux au plus grand bonheur du professeur Dumbledore…_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily arrivait de moins en moins à ce concentrer et son cerveau partait de plus en plus en vadrouille !

En ce moment même par exemple, alors que ces amis discutaient d'un sujet des plus important, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs ...

« Le professeur saif est si séduisant... » Minaudait Nancy

« Si ennuyeux oui... » Gronda Alex

« On a presque finit le programme et on est même pas au quart de l'année ! » leur expliqua Alice

« Mais oui grâce à lui on aura plus de temps libre... » Leur répondit une Nancy outré qu'ils aient eut l'audace d'insulter son professeur préféré

« Tu te rend compte Alice que tu parle comme Lily ! »

« Bah il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse la rabat joie vu que notre rabat joie national à l'esprit ailleurs... »

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Lily installé sur son lit pour voir sa réaction, qu'elle réplique indignée, qu'elle lui jette un truc à la figure mais qu'elle réagissent quoi...

« Qu'est ce que je disais... ! »

Notre pauvre Lily était comment dire traumatisée car à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était toujours la même et pénible scène qu'elle revoyait, il suffisait qu'elle ait un petit moment d'inattention pour qu'elle la revoit, dès qu'elle commençait à rêvasser elle la voyait, et dans son lit quand elle attendait que le sommeil vienne à elle et bien elle la revoyait, ce qui bien évidement l'empêchait de dormir

Et à chaque fois qu'elle la revoyait cette maudite scène, elle avait envie de se mordre, de se taper, de s'étouffer sous l'oreiller…elle savait qu'avec le temps elle finirait par oublier. Mais d'où est ce qu'elle pourrait bien avoir la patience d'attendre ?elle devait s'y résoudre, elle était condamner à la revivre chaque jour que dieu faisait jusqu'au jour bénit où elle aurait un accident qui lui ferait perdre la mémoire!

« Restons positif ! »

Bon alors le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne, James, qui ait assister à cette peu glorieuse scène, le problème est que cette même personne en est la cause…enfin...quoiqu'il en soit aucune autre personne n'en saura jamais rien...

« Depuis quand elle est dans cet état comateux ? » demanda Nancy inquiète

« Depuis trop longtemps à mon goût... »Lui répondit Alice

« État comateux ! État comateux !...tu ne trouve pas que tu exagère un peu Alice ?» lui demanda Alex

« Ah tu trouve que s'exagère ? J'exagère moi ! bah écoute un peu ça. Eh les filles, commença elle, vous saviez que scabious allait nous faire un examen surprise ? »

« Aucune réaction ! C'est plus grave que je ne le croyais... »

…

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait, c'est de James qu'on parlait et qui dit James dit Sirius, Remus et Peter...

Et donc pour résumer tout ça ce n'est plus une seule personne qui sait pour cette tragédie mais bien quatre…non, non pas quatre autant dire que tout poudlard est au courant...

Il faut quand même voir la vérité en face pourquoi diable les maraudeurs garderaient ils secret quelques chose d'aussi croustillant qui ne ferait que leur donner plus d'estime et de notoriété…

Sauf si ils veulent utiliser cette information contre elle, en un mot lui faire du chantage !...

« Allons allons Lily tu deviens paranoïaque ! »Murmura t-elle

Pourtant c'était tout à fait leur style !

Les maraudeurs faire du chantage surtout à elle qui est préfète, c'était pas si bizarre que ça, ni si improbable !

Non, non elle ne devait pas en faire des tonnes n'en plus…

« Oui mais tu vois Lily lui au moins il a mit ses copains au courant ! » se gronda t-elle

James avait parlé de ça à ses copains alors qu'elle...

Non en fait elle supposait qu'il en avait parlé à ses copains !ce qui pouvait très bien être faux...

« Oublis ça Lily »

Peut être que si elle l'avait dit à ses amies elles auraient pu la conseiller ou un truc du genre, mais elle savait pertinemment quelle serait leurs réactions

« QUOIIIIIIIIII ! » Hurlerait Alice, réveillant ainsi poudlard en entier

« Je le savais, je la savais je l'avais toujours prédit » chantonnerait Alex en faisant une sorte de danse de la joie tout autour du dortoir ameutant les filles qui se ramèneraient en trombe

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanderait celle ci innocemment

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » hurlerait Alice

« parce que c'était pas important » je répondrais maladroitement et comme par hasard se sera exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire

« Toi et James pas important ! » et là de fil en aiguille tout poudlard serait mis au courant...

Lily secoua la tête « tu en fais un peu trop ma pauvre Lily ! »

Oui tout ça s'il leur avait vraiment parler...

Pourquoi en douterait t-elle ? C'était plus que probable, c'était sans nul doute la seul suite logique ...

ELLE ALLAIT LES METTRE AU COURANT, c'était décidé !

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? » demanda Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

« Il faut absolument se débarrasser de lui, le semer, le droguer mais s'en débarrasser... demain c'est le seule jour que j'ai de libre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... »

Sirius se sentit coupable car il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi son meilleure ami était surmené ces dernier temps...le nombre incalculable de retenue qu'il faisait chaque semaine...les heure tardive auxquelles il se couchait pour finir ses devoirs...même s'il ne s'en plaignait jamais, ne faisait aucune remarque... lui il savait que dumbledore ne l'avait que trop injustement punis et sa punition avait doublé parce qu'il avait essayé et réussis à le disculper...

« Depuis quelques temps ça mijote là dedans » murmura Peter en désignant la tête de James

« j'aimerais bien t'y voire ...qu'es ce que tu voudrais que je fasses d'autres quand je suis en retenue avec binns ou pire encore avec saif ? »

« Là tu marques un point ! »

« Revenons à nos dragons ! » l'arrêta Sirius « tu disais cornedrue ? »

« Si vous ne l'avais pas remarqué, cet idiot s'amuse à nous suivre partout ...où que l'en soit il n'est jamais très loin... »

« Et c'est pas pour devenir notre copain qu'il fait ça ! » fit remarquer Peter

« Waw ! Je suis impressionné tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? » répliqua Sirius

« ...je crois pourtant qu'il ne sait pas très bien à qui il se frotte ... »

« Aux maraudeurs et on verra bien si après ça il aura toujours envie de nous suivre ! »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Il ne semblait lui porter aucune intention, pas qu'elle s'intéressa à son opinion mais qu'il ait l'air aussi indifférent la rendait malade, tout au long de ces années elle croyait l'intérêt de James pour elle acquis de droit !

Depuis un mois ils se croisaient sans se regarder comme si de rien n'était et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante, pourtant depuis le début de cette amourette passagère (de James pour elle), elle savait que son intérêt pour elle s'expliquait seulement par le fait qu'elle était une des seule filles qui lui résistait, Lily n'était pas bête elle avait comprit ...cela expliquait sa totale et complète indifférence maintenant qu'il avait réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait : un baiser ?

Le seule point positif se répétait Lily c'était que ça avait réussis à la débarrasser de James et de son obsession pour elle...

Alors pourquoi attendait elle avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'angoisse l'entraînement de ce soir ? Car c'est elle qui cette semaine était de corvée, elle allait devoir aider l'entraîneur à ramasser les ballets, à remettre le matériel en place ...et donc de ce fait elle allait se retrouver elle et James dans la même pièce, seuls, tout seuls mais elle ne voulait rien de lui, rien sauf des explications...elle les lui devait ...des explications ?

Quelles explications est ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui fournir ?... on l'avait soûlée, elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort...je sais pas mais quelques chose

« Et pourquoi pas tout simplement la vérité ? »Lui murmura une voix

La vérité ?

La vérité c'est qu'elle l'avait embrassé sous l'emprise d'une impulsion, pour ne pas faire comme d'habitude, pour ne pas faire se qu'on attendait d'elle...et pour une fois faire un truc stupide sans penser aux conséquences et elle avait si bien réussis qu'elle était dans de beaux draps maintenant

Après peut être que la vie pourrait reprendre son cour, elle ne voulait surtout pas que James la harcèle de nouveau, mais au moins qu'il n'ait plus cette froide indifférence !

« Et ce devoir en astronomie qui n'en finit pas ! Lily désolé mais tu vas devoir m'aider » commença Alice en se servant de la soupe

« L'astronomie n'est pas ma matière de prédilection »

Ses copines lui avaient fait remarquer que ces dernier temps elle avait l'air bizarre et souvent absente elle avait prétextée qu'elle était surmenée par le travail ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais elle espérait que ses copines seraient indulgente quand elles sauraient pour la plus grosse bourde de sa vie, et Lily avait décidé de les mettre au courant ce soir après sa confrontation avec James

« Moi je n'ai tout simplement pas de matière de prédilection »lui expliqua Alice

« Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps pour le faire ce devoir » la gronda Alex

« Oulaaaaa ! Je te rappelle que Lily aussi le fait à la dernière minute son devoir »

« J'ai la mauvaise impression que les rôles sont inversés »

Elles étaient toutes installées dans la table des gryffondors pour prendre leurs dîners, dans la salle des rires flottaient dans l'air

« Mais je te préviens Alice tu devras attendre la fin des entraînements, et non Alex les rôle ne sont pas inversé je te rassure j'ai déjà finit mon devoir il faut seulement que je le recopie au propre ! »

« Ok, ok j'ai rien dit... »

« Mais tu pourrais pas me prêter ton brouillant ? rien que pour avoir une idée »

Lily se retourna pour prendre son cartable et son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette de rogue installait juste en face d'elle et lui tournant le dos, il était entrain d'écrire dans son livre de potion, elle leva les yeux au ciel, c'était décidément un cas désespéré

Quand elle tendit le devoir à Alice elle remarqua que les maraudeurs se levaient de table et allaient passer juste derrière elle, ils étaient en pleine conversation et comme d'habitude James ne fit vraiment pas intention à elle

Quand ils passèrent derrière elle, elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre et comprendre :

« Changement de dernière minute...ça sera pour aujourd'hui ! » annonça James

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

« Que se soit aujourd'hui ou la semaine prochaine ça revient au même »

« On fait ça après ton entraînement ? »

« Non j'ai retenue »

« Alors après...mais il sera super tard ! »

« C'est bien comme ça on aura pas certaine personne sur le dos »

« Mais tu te rends compte qu'on...

Lily ne pu malheureusement pas entendre la suite de la conversation elle ne doutait pas que les maraudeurs préparait un mauvais coup mais ne s'en préoccupait que modérément, elle avait autre chose en tête et de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas les accuser de quelques choses qu'il n'avait pas encore commis, l'année était encore assez longue et elle aurait bien assez le temps de les mettre tous en retenue ...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Un sifflet retentit sur le terrain de quiditch immédiatement tout les joueurs s'arrêtèrent et posèrent pied à terre, leurs tunique rouge et or étaient trempées

« C'est bon, c'est finis pour aujourd'hui ...je ne voudrais quand même pas que vous attrapiez froid » s'exclama James

« Ha !ha ! Si tu voulais pas qu'on attrape froids, tu nous aurez pas entraîné sous cette pluie »

James fronça les sourcils :

« Filez avant que je change d'avis ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait tout le monde se dirigea vers le château tous à part James et Lily qui quand à elle commençait déjà à ramasser les balais, les battes...

« _Accio_ balais... _accio_ batte... »

James la regarda faire sans rien dire puis sans attendre son du il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, Lily se retourna et le vît traverser le terrain quand elle eut finit de replacer tous dans le coffre, elle se dirigea à son tours vers les vestiaires...

« _wingardium leviosa_ » prononça elle , transportant ainsi le coffre jusqu'au vestiaire quand elle entra elle aperçut James entrain de ramasser des serviettes laissées par terre, elle rangea sa baguettes et le coffre atterrit avec fracas sur le sol , James leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne dit rien ...

Alors Lily à son tour commença à ramasser les serviettes et les papiers par terre.

« Quand même, c'est étonnant dans quel état il laisse le vestiaire ! »

RIEN

« Ils pourraient quand même faire l'effort de ramasser un petit peu »

RIEN

« Je me demande qui a bien pu perdre une chaussette ? Moi j'opterais pour Bryan (in the kitchen) » dit elle tout en faisant tournoyer la dite chaussettes dans l'air (grâce à sa baguette)

TOUJOURS RIEN

« Cela dit on trouve de drôle de chose n'est ce pas ? »

SILENCE RADIO

aillant mare de l'indifférence de James à son égards Lily jeta toutes la crasse qu'elle avait ramassée contre le mur juste en face de James, cela réussit à attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils...

« Est ce que tu pourrais m'écouter quand je parle ? » lui demanda t-elle furieuse, James quand à lui la regarda de travers puis croisa ses bras de son air blasé qui l'énervé tellement et qui avait l'aire de dire : vas y je t'écoute !

« Heu...je...il faut qu'on s'explique Potter ! »

« D'accord » lui répondit il en s'avançant vers elle

« D'accord ? » s'étonna t-elle, elle voulut reculer d'un pas mais elle se retrouva adossée au mur qui se trouvait juste derrière elle

« d'accord, répéta t-il , alors explique moi » il s'arrêta en face d'elle , Lily tressaillit au contacte de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque , il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, « explique moi pourquoi tu as détaché tes cheveux », puis lentement, très lentement , voluptueusement il fit glisser sa main le long de sa gorge, sur la courbe douce de son épaule, « explique moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé »les yeux plongés dans les siens, la mains glissant toujours le long de sa taille avec une brûlante lenteur il l'attira, l'écrasa contre lui les reins intimement pressés contre son corps dévoré par la passion « explique moi pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas »

Dès qu'il avait prononcé ça Lily savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le faire, qu'elle ne pouvait plus le repousser sinon de quoi aurait elle l'air ? Et puis pourquoi lui disait il ça ? Croyait il qu'elle voulait le manipuler ?

« Alors vas y explique moi ! » Lui demanda t-il la tenant toujours aussi fermement contre lui

« Je...Heu... »Cette proximité la troublait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter « heu Potter ... tu veux bien me lâcher ?... Potter ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ? Laisse moi !»

« Je joue au même jeu que toi, ça avait l'air de t'amuser et je dois avouer, c'est effectivement très drôle »

C'est donc ce qu'il pensait, il croyait qu'elle s'amusait qu'elle « jouait »...

« Potter lâche moi... maintenant Potter! »

Il ne la lâcha pas mais au contraire il maintint sa prise sur elle, elle était consciente de chaque fibre de son corps contre elle

Il lui murmura à l'oreille la faisant frissonner :

« Moi c'est James »

Ses longs doigts sur sa nuque la firent frissonner, tandis que pressée contre lui, elle ne pouvait ignorer la puissance de son désir. Elle glissa les mains sur son torse pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux il lui saisit les poignets et emprisonna ses deux mains derrière son dos, la forçant en même temps à se cambrer, à mouler son corps sur le sien

« Alors écoute moi Lily, cette fois c'est moi qui fixe la règle du jeu »

« Non Potter ce n'est pas un jeu »

« Oh que si ! Tu veux que j'arrête que je m'en aille ? Et bien prononce mon prénom ! »Lui expliqua t-il en la relâchant

Elle le regarda incrédule, mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et ce jura que quoiqu'il fasse il ne remporterait pas cette manche s'il voulait que se soit un jeu, un jeu se sera et à ses dépends !

mais elle oublia bien vite cette résolution car lentement la mains de James quitta la chute de rein de la jeune fille pour se saisir de sa jambe qu'il plaqua contre sa hanche, elle s'efforçait de dissimuler sa volupté grandissante tandis qu'il explorait avec un érotisme consommé ses hanches et ses cuisses, mais il avait trop d'expérience, il devinait et faisait jouer tous les points sensibles de son corps, un frisson de plaisir la secoua toujours les yeux dans les yeux, son autre mains commençait elle aussi à quitter sa hanche et remontait lentement vers sa poitrine, Lily réagie au quart de tour et arrêta le geste de James en posant une main ferme contre la sienne, une chaleur toute sensuelle se répandit en Lily à se contacte et une vague de désir la submergea, sa mains remonta tout au long de son bras et s'accrocha à sa nuque , puis elle l'attira contre elle, la respiration haletante elle gémissait de plaisir contre l'oreille de James alors qu'il s'amusait à titiller la pointe durcie d'un sein et à l'agacer savamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de plaisir, les sens en feu. Pressée contre lui, exaltée par son odeur, par le contact de sa peau, elle lui caressa les cheveux, la nuque...

« Mmmm ! James... »

Aussitôt les caresses de James s'arrêtèrent, et sans un regard pour la jeune fille il quitta la pièce, la laissant là... humiliée tuméfiée...

Trouvait il vraiment ça drôle ? Lily se rendit compte alors qu'elle était attirée par James comme un papillon l'ait par une flemme et qu'à force elle risquait de se brûler les ailles...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Minuit et demie, il est temps, cet incapable de Potter va bientôt finir sa retenue, pour ne pas se faire semer, il avait décidé de le suivre quand il sortirait du bureau du professeur saif, car il n'était pas sur qu'il retournerait dans la tour des gryffondors, il pouvait très bien ce rendre immédiatement à l'endroit où il voulait être et rogue ne se permettrait jamais de perdre une occasion pareille de coincer un des maraudeurs, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid...

Rogue avait réussis à savoir que James était s, et qu'à la moindre petite erreur il risquait de se faire renvoyer, il imaginait déjà la scène, Potter lui demandant de l'épargner, bien sur il le laisserait le supplier mais le résultat serait la même il alerterait Rusard, Potter serait définitivement renvoyé et se serait la fin des maraudeurs...

Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau du professeur de D.C.F.M, il se cacha derrière une statue qui était justement à l'abri des regards et resta à attendre tapit dans le noir, quinze minutes plus tard Potter fit enfin son apparition ...il salua le professeur referma la porte, traversa le couloir calmement, tourna à gauche au premier détours puis à droite toujours suivit par rogue aussi silencieux que lui était bruyant, après avoir traversé un corridor le maraudeur ralentit le pas, avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau mettant en scène une bataille légendaire à côté d'une splendide rivière : « la grande bataille des orques noirs » Mr binns n'avait pas arrêté de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec tous les détails les plus insignifiant de la dites affaire...

Potter passa son doigt le long de la rivière aussitôt un clic sonore ce fit entendre et le jeune homme poussa le cadre de côté, de loin rogue pu sans grand mal assimiler la méthode suivit par James pour ouvrir le passage secret, il retint chacun de ses mouvements

C'était la chance de sa vie, il n'allait pas la laisser lui passer sous le nez !

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de suivre le maraudeur dans le passage secret qui s'était refermé sur lui quelques instant plus tôt, il le traversa rapidement ne sachant pas où il allait déboucher, quand il revit enfin James à l'extérieur du passage il venait de remettre un bout de parchemin froissé dans sa poche, rogue en conclut que le papier en question l'aidait à se repérer...néanmoins il continua à le suivre.

Après un certain temps Rogue commença à avoir des soupçons de l'endroit où se rendait Potter... « la salle des trophées » ses soupçons furent confirmé quand James s'arrêta devant la porte de la dites salle, le jeune homme regarda de droite à gauche avant de traverser la porte et rogue crut bien un instant qu'il allait être découvert...mais ce soir la chance était de son côté !

Maintenant Potter était fait comme un rat, rogue allait entrer pour lui donner le coup de grâce et il serait enfin renvoyé pour toujours jamais il ne serait plus obligé de le supporter, c'était la concrétisation de tous ce qu'il avait entreprit contre les maraudeurs, amputée de l'un de ses membres leurs association qui s'amusait à le martyriser serait définitivement finie !

Quand il entra dans la salle, il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de James qui était occupé à étudier plusieurs armoires placée l'une derrière l'autre, rogue le regarda un moment, il jubilait, un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres minces...l'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné !

« Potter,Potter,Potter , tu es fait comme un rat ! tu vas te faire renvoyé et à cause de qui ? De moi ! Rogue ! » Prononça t-il de sa voix fielleuse

james ne sursauta pas mais ne se tourna pas n'en plus , il prit son temps et quand il pivota pour faire face il arborait un visage serein et très sérieux :

« Tu crois que si j'en pousse une les autres tomberont comme dans un jeu de domino ? Je me demande si ça fait beaucoup de bruit ? » Dit t-il en désignant les armoires

« Tu fais de l'esprit dans pareille situation ? Lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils puis il haussa les épaules, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car c'est le résultat qui compte ; ton renvoie ! Désolé de ne pas entretenir la conversation mais j'ai à faire...te dénoncer » finit t-il en souriant

« Ça tombe bien Rusard est juste à côté ! » lui répondit t-il en souriant ? Rogue fronça les sourcils, il n'y comprenait plus rien, Potter devrait être en larme à l'implorer au lieu de ça il était presque entrain de le pousser à le dénoncer, il y'avait définitivement quelques chose qui lui échappait !

« À ton avis, continua James, ça lui prendra combien de temps pour venir ? Moi je dis 3secondes !on prend les paris ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Rusard bien sur ! »

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ce nom, James poussa la première armoire, qui tomba sur la deuxième qui tomba sur la troisième et ainsi de suite,dans un vacarme assourdissent, rogue regarda la scène impuissant la bouche bée quand son regard rencontra celui moqueur de James, ce dernier regarda sa montre :

« Trois...deux ...un..., un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la salle, qu'est ce que je disais ! »

Rogue se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, aussitôt Rusard fit son apparition suivit de près par miss teigne

« Je te tiens petit chenapan ! » cria t-il d'un air vainqueur

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais néanmoins James était dans de sals draps, car lui, au pire, aurait droit à une retenue alors que Potter...Potter lui c'était le revoie quasi immédiat qu'il risquait, quand il se retourna pour sourire à cet imbécile qui avait signé son arrêt de mort...

La salle était complètement vide !

_Au même instant à l'autre bout de l'école..._

_Devant le lac..._

_Deux jeune homme était debout anxieux et inquiet..._

« Ça fait plus d'une heure maintenant ! » murmura Peter

« Calme toi tu m'angoisse...il va bientôt refaire surface...enfin j'espère »répliqua Remus

Soudain un jeune homme surgit du lac crachotant mouillé des pied à la tête, les deux jeune homme se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'aidé à sortir du lac...

« Saleté de sirène » cracha Sirius, une énorme blessure barrait sa joue droite

« Alors tu l'as ? »

Sirius sourit et sortit d'une de ses poches un flacon plein d'une matière noir et visqueuse

« L'encre du calamar géant » annonça t-il fièrement

« Excellent...maintenant faut allait retrouver cornedrue »déclara Remus

« J'espère qu'il a réussit »

« Bien sur qu'il a réussit à mettre rogue en retenue...son plan est infaillible !»

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ?

Bon comme on a dit le chapitre n'est pas encore finit mais vu qu'il est assez long se sera pour la prochaine fois ou une certaine personne fera son apparition...suspense !

Enfin maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

**_Rebecca-Black :_** niark niark, si tu savais à quel point on a prit notre pied en faisant ça ! Lily qui se prend un râteau le pied total ! Pas vrai ?

**_Eliz :_** merci c'est très gentille et ça nous réchauffe le cœur, on te rassure il y a encore beaucoup de chapitre à venir mais par contre ça va nous prendre beaucoup plus de temps à cause des examens !

**_Queudver : _**merci merci et on est super contente que notre James te plaise, merci encore !

**_Lils : _**mais de rien c'est un réelle plaisir surtout quand on a de si gentille review en récompense ...

**_Perruche cevenole : _**le sadisme notre pêché mignon ! et diggory n'est pas franchement notre perso favoris, mais faut avouer qu'on s'en prend un peu à lui...tanpis ! Merci pour ta review et on espère que se chapitre te plaira !bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**_Kritari : _**et oui on ne dira strictement rien mais on espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton attente !

**_Langedelanuit :_** merci c'est très gentille et voilà un new chapitre et on espère qu'il te fera plaisir !

**_Yumi evans : _**merci d'abord d'avoir mis deux reviews c'était très gentille, et donc voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre on espère que tu ne sera pas déçus et merci encore ! Et on t'adore t'adore t'adore aussi !

**_Canelia :_** merci beaucoup et on espère que tu appréciera autant le reste de la fic !

**Les F² vous souhaitent à tous une bonne année 2006 !**


	6. Jeu D'enfant

salut every body, on espère que vous allez très bien, en fait ça fait un baille qu'on l'a pas dit alors : en fait tous les perso d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, tous appartient à Rowling la venarde... voilà on croit que c'est tout ...bonne lecture !

**Jeu d'enfant : **

**Deux jours plus tard...**

Un amoncellement de feuilles gisaient par terre et plusieurs encrier se versaient sur la tête, les livres et les parchemin des élèves, et l'encre qui s'en déversait semblait ne plus en finir, des plumes se mouvaient gracieusement comme animées d'une volonté propre et remplissaient les multiples livres et parchemins qui se trouvaient dans la salle, y'en a même qui gribouillaient sur les murs et le visage des élèves quelques chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « à bas les serpentard » plusieurs élèves se battaient pour garder leurs livres propres mais c'était sans compter l'obstination des encriers qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête !

Ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était que toutes les classes de poudlard sans exception connaissaient le même chaos ! Partout où il y avait de l'encre on devait faire fasse à : _L'attaque des encriers déchaînés !_

Dans la classe d'enchantement qui connaissait le même triste sort (enfin...) quatre adolescent regardaient la scène amusé, un sourire de triomphe se peignait sur les lèvres de Sirius le jeune homme qui s'amusait le plus des quatre, il s'amusait du chaos ambiant faisant ressortir fièrement le vil au maraudeur en lui !

Quelle magnifique journée !

_**(Pov Sirius)**_

Tous installés dans la classe du professeur Flitwik, qui avait si gentiment donné sa soirée à James hier, saint petit homme, on pensera a surélever une statut à son effigie, car c'est grâce ou à cause de ça, tout dépend du point de vu, que rogue c'est retrouvé en retenue , parce que si James n'avait pas été libre ce soir là, nous les maraudeurs n'aurions jamais pensé à ce débarrasser de cette abjecte créature de la sorte, bien sur James avait droit à deux semaine de torture en la compagnie Oh combien agréable de rogue !mais néanmoins on s'étais débarrassé de ce pot de col qui depuis quelques temps trouvait que nous suivre était l'une des meilleurs attraction depuis l'invention du balais !et suite à ça nous avions pu _marauder _en toute tranquillité.

C'est James qui avait remarqué que les encriers était ravitaillé de manière magique, c'était pas si difficile à comprendre ni à remarquer, mais James contrairement à nous était d'une curiosité maladive et depuis il avait cherché à savoir comment?où ? Par qui ? Et par quoi ? Juste pour le plaisir !

Ils nous avaient longtemps bassiné avec ça, et Remus prétendait que c'était quand même bien qu'il se distraie comme il pouvait à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait (ce qui arrivait souvent) car ça lui évitait de faire des tas de connerie ! Mais moi je dit que mon copain est en manque et que ça devient grave!

Après des mois un peu trop long à supporter son obsession et de multiple recherche que nous considérions comme futile, il avait réussit à découvrir que c'était une grande bassine d'encre installée dans le bureau de rusard, sous sa surveillance casi constante (le casi le conduisit à sa perte) qui remplissait tous les encriers de poudlard.

C'était une information fort intéressante mais hélas fort inutile aussi ! enfin jusqu'à cette heureuse rentrée où James nous avait sidéré en nous expliquant que ce qu'il avait découvert ne lui avait pas suffit puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi se constituer le liquide qui remplissait la bassine et que ça le minait, c'est pourquoi il avait cherchait dans la bibliothèque de son grand père avec qui il passait toutes ses vacances ( je me demande toujours quand est ce qu'il a bien pu avoir le temps de faire ça puisque j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'été chez lui !) et qu'il avait finit par découvrir les multiples ingrédients de la fameuse potion !

Je me rappelle avoir soupiré d'aise car James s'était enfin débarrassé de cette obsession, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il en déniche une autre !

Mais hélas il n'en avait pas encore finit, et il nous expliqua qu'une bonne partie de la potion était constituée de l'encre du calamar géant qui avait une vertu magique assez spécial, il rendait l'encre qui remplissait la bassine capable de ravitailler poudlard en entier durant toute l'année scolaire sans avoir à refaire le plein !un genre d'encre perpétuel.

_WAW !Ça me fait une belle jambe !si tu savais à quel point je me fou de ton calamar à par peu être s'il est frit ! Mmmmmh délicieux ! _

Et là il nous fit remarquer que nous pouvions très bien détourner ses informations à notre avantage mais qu'on avait absolument besoin de l'encre du calamar...

Un plan se mit naturellement en place, il nous parut très simple même enfantin et ne présentait aucune complication, prendre l'encre du calamar pouvait être assez dur mais pas irréalisable, grâce à une branchiefleur, que nous aurions cueillit au préalable pendant une de nos habituel ronde dans la Forêt Interdite

Mais entre la mise au point du plan et son exécution nous remarquâmes que l'ignoble sivilus nous suivait à la trace...enfin comme il pouvait, nous étions quand même mieux équipé et surtout _beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup_ plus intelligent, alors je proposai de nous en débarrasser d'une manière radical mais James qui n'était pas trop pour le meurtre opta plutôt pour une retenue ! Et c'est ainsi que nous décidâmes de lui tendre un piège, imbécile de serpentard...

Et pendant que James s'occuper du cas de ce retardé, moi je récolté l'encre du calamar géant dans ce maudit lac !

_Sirènes de mes deux ..._

Quelques semaines plutôt Remus avait réussit à inventer une potion casi parfaite qui réussissait sans trop de mal à détraquer le système de la bassine, et donc hier nous réussîmes à la rajouter (la potion de Remus) dans la fameuse bassine...et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que James avait jeté un maléfice de glu perpétuelle sur le couvercle de la bassine !

Et même si nos très chers professeurs réussissaient à trouver la provenance du problème, ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard, même si nous étions sur que ça prendrait un peu plus de temps vu qu'aucun élève n'était sensé connaître l'existence de la bassine, ils auraient quand même du mal à l'ouvrir pour se débarrasser de l'encre empoisonné et entre temps nos plumes et nos encriers continueraient à faire des ravages...

Dans tout les cas ça leur prendraient un temps fou pour trouver une solution, au moins 2jours que nous utiliserons à bon escient ...consciencieusement à glandouiller...s'amuser...et j'en passe !

_Sacré calamar_

C'était définitivement une magnifique journée !

**_&&&&&&&&_**

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir ou respirer normalement quand _elle_ était trop près de lui, et ce qui lui faisait réellement peur c'était à quel point il avait besoin de la toucher, à quel point il avait envie de la presser contre lui pour la sentir, douce et suave contre son corps qui se languissait d'_elle_...

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais désirer quelques chose avec autant d'ardeur et de besoin...

Fermant irrémédiablement les yeux il la vit _elle_ nue contre lui, _elle_ impatiente et fébrile lui demandant de la prendre, et il s'exécuterait, il la prendrait toute entière et il s'acharnerait à la rendre folle, folle de lui, avide et fiévreuse _elle_ serait à lui et il lui ferait l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'il soit trop fatigué pour resté debout...

…trop fatigué pour bouger…

Il avait envie de sentir la chaleur de sa peau glisser contre la sienne, son souffle conte sa chair...

Mais surtout, surtout sentir son parfum sur sa peau...

_Mais sors là de ta tête, bon sang James tu vas devenir fou..._

Mais rien n'y faisait _elle_ le rendait complètement fou, même s'il savait que dans quelques secondes _elle_ lui hurlerait dessus, même s'il savait qu'_elle_ avait tous comprit de leur supercherie, même s'il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment _elle_ s'était retournée vers lui d'un aire entendu pendant le cour de Flitwik...

Cette fille était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien !Elle lui ferait payer pour rogue et pour leur blague ..._elle_ lui ferait payer de trop tenir à _elle_ !Et il le mériterait après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire... il n'avait pas voulu la laisser là dans ce vestiaire il aurait aimé lui faire l'amour,il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal, mais pas contre son grès pas sans qu'_elle _ne le veuille autant que lui le désirait, et merlin savait à quel point il la voulait, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, de tout son être...et si ça avait continuait comme ça il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter...

_Mmmmmh James _au souvenir de son gémissement de plaisir James se maudit pour la énième fois de la journée, il avait fait exactement se qu'il ne fallait pas, _elle_ croyait maintenant qu'il était un gros salop qui ne prenait son pied que dans des jeu sadique du genre, alors que lui il était désespérément accro à elle...

_Mais sors là de ta tête _

C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, il avait essayé, essayé d'innombrable fois, essayé tellement fort qu'il avait souvent cru réussir, mais NON jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pu la sortir de sa tête...et maintenant il se dirigeait vers la salle commune où il était sur de la voir, où il était sur de l'entendre le traiter des pires des noms, mas il encaisserait, comme toujours il encaisserait...et il réagirait comme si de rien n'était car après tout c'était quand même un _Potter !_

**_&&&&&&&&_**

Elle bouillonnait de rage de colère contre elle même, de c'être laissé faire deux fois d'affiler, de c'être laissé humilié sans broncher..

Il allait faire son apparition d'un moment à l'autre, et elle l'attendait de pied ferme, peu importait si elle faisait un scandale, peu importait si elle devenait la risée de l'école en entier, peu importait...car elle s'était tu trop longtemps et elle allait explosé, aujourd'hui tout de suite dès que ce nombriliste passerait la porte elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensé et elle serait enfin libéré de son emprise sur elle.

Quand le portrait de la grosse dame basculât enfin, les maraudeurs firent leur rentrée sourires aux lèvres, à sa plus grande désolation ils furent acclamés par tous les gryffondors présent, car après tout il leur avait offert deux jours de vacance gratuite sans aucun devoir qui plus est !et les murs plein d'encre était la preuve vivante de leurs génie. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, et s'il devait être acclamé autant que tout le monde sache au dépend de qui il avait atteint leur bute !

Alex posa une main qu'elle espérait réconfortante sur son genou, Lily se retourna pour la regardé et Alex la supplia silencieusement de rester assise, ce que bien sur elle ne fit pas, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement à la rencontre des maraudeurs, mais avant qu'elle ne les atteigne James leva ses yeux chocolat vers elle et leur regards se rencontrèrent et restèrent rivé l'un à l'autre se défiant mutuellement et lui savait que chaque mot qu'elle prononcerait lui serait adressé expressément.

Elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui, pas en face de Sirius, Remus ou encore Peter mais bien de lui et s'était _lui_ qu'elle fusillait du regard, _lui_ qu'elle méprisait autant, _lui_...et le pire c'est qu'il la comprenait et ne lui en voulais absolument pas, jamais...

« Alors Potter fière de toi ? »

Et comme toujours il allait répliquer comme il savait si bien le faire...comme il faisait toujours quand il voyait à quel point elle le détestait.

« Et pourquoi ne le serai je pas ? »

Elle le regarda incrédule, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était fier de lui sans éprouver ni gène ni honte

« Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin, elle regarda autour d'elle, tu te pavane Potter parce que tu sais que tout le monde ici ou presque t'admire, et qu'ils voudraient tous te ressembler à toi, ou à un de tes maraudeurs, mais tu crois qu'ils penseraient la même chose s'il savait pour Rogue ? »un murmure parcourut la salle qui regardait attentivement la scène qui se passait devant elle

Sirius s'avança vers elle dangereusement

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Evans, alors ne juge pas ! Il... »Lâcha t-il mais James l'arrêta et fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence, après que le calme soit revenu il lui dit en souriant

« Éclaires les Evans tu en meurs d'envie »

« Tu espères peut être me décourager ? Oh que non...Potter, mes dames et monsieur, ce fils de riche nombriliste égoïste... »

« Change de rengaine Evans...venons en à l'essentiel »lui cracha t-il

« à l'essentiel tu dis ...et bien écoute bien, tu es la personne la plus abjecte ignoble et répugnante que je connaisse , tu manipule les gens comme s'il n'était que de vulgaire pantin...tu les blesse tu leur fait mal,ça te divertit ? Hein ? Ça te plaît ? Tu t'amuse au dépend des autres et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte !tu es toujours dans ta bulle dans ton monde de perfection ou rien n'a d'importance à part toi...

Tout le monde regardait l'étrange échange entre Evans et Potter sans mot dire et sans rien y comprendre n'en plus, tout le monde avait soupçonner les maraudeurs d'être la cause de la punition de rogue car tous avaient remarqué que le serpentard s'amusait à les suivre pour essayer de les dénoncer, et tous les gryffondors était heureux et assez fière qu'ils lui ait montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient, bien fait pour lui !c 'est pourquoi ils avaient du mal à comprendre tout cet emportement et la raison du mépris qu'avait Lily à l'égard de James

Mais _lui, lui_ il savait qu'elle parlait d'_elle_ d'eux et de se qui s'était passait...

« ...et si je ne me retenais pas je t'aurai gifler de... »

« Mais ne te gène pas ! » lui assura t-il tranquillement

« Oh ! Ne me tente pas Potter tu risquerais de le regretter »

Et sur ce elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son dortoir, suivis de près par Alice et Alex qui quand à elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Sirius, à peine avaient elles disparu de leur champs de visions que James tapa dans une pouffe qui se trouvait juste à côté et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis sans un mot il quitta la pièce à son tour.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer je suis largué ! » marmonna Peter.

**_&&&&&&&&_**

Pourquoi s'étonnait il, il méritait trois fois pire, il trouvait même qu'elle avait été indulgente, il savait se qu'elle pensait de lui avant et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisqu'il était sur que s était totalement faux, mais maintenant...

Il avait décidé depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle commune d'aller sur le terrain de quiditch pour voler sur son balai histoire d'oublier un peu ses ennuis, mais à peine avait t-il passé le bureau du professeur saif que celui ci fit son apparition

_Nom de dieu c'est bien ma veine_

Bien sur le professeur de DCFM l'aperçut et l'interpella tout de suite l'invitant à rentrer dans son bureau

« Potter heureux de vous revoir »

_bah vous êtes bien le seul !_

James regarda autour de lui, la pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était entré

« Bonsoir monsieur »

Pourquoi ne le laissait il pas aller tranquillement sur le terrain que lui voulait il encore ? Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, mais le professeur saif n'était pas exactement du même avis...

« Potter je tenais à vous remercier, vous avait été très gentil avec lui durant toute ces retenues et ça ne lui arrive pas très souvent »

De qui est ce qu'il lui parlait, qui était ce _lui,_ ou bien il s'était endormi à un moment ou un autre de la conversation ou bien son professeur avait légèrement perdu la tête...

« De qui parlez vous ? »

Mais il ne lui répondit pas

« J'ai quelques chose à vous montrer Potter et je crois que ça pourrait vous plaire »

Il se dirigea vers une de ses armoires et l'ouvrit à l'intérieure se trouvait une cage où un minuscule oiseau bleu tacheté dormait paisiblement

« Savez vous ce que c'est Potter ? »

James s'approcha de la cage et regarda avec attention le petit oiseau, il n'arrivait pas à y croire c'était un...

« Jobarbille ! »

« Magnifique Potter, magnifique je suis étonné que vous l'ayez reconnu...cet oiseau est un spécimen unique et extraordinaire il est muet durant... »

« ...Oui je sais il n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, il pousse alors un long cri composé de tout les sons qu'il a entendu durant sa vie » continua t-il

« Bravo Potter, je suis impressionné, néanmoins vous avez oubliez de préciser que ses plumes sont utilisées comme ingrédient dans la composition de potions affectant la mémoire, mais je suppose que la potion n'est pas votre matière de prédilection »

James sourit et saif lui fit un clin d'œil

« Mais monsieur d'où est ce que vous l'avez eu ? »

« Je sais ils sont rare, s'il ne l'était pas quel intérêt de vous le montrez ? Et puis ce n'est pas le plus important...il regarda un moment l'oiseau puis demanda...à votre avis où était t-il ? James le regarda intrigué et il continua en souriant et bien jeune Potter ce jobarbille se trouvait au ministère, je ne sais pas exactement dans quel département, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on saura bientôt... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce jobarbille est déjà assez vieux, et il vas bientôt mourir et nous révéler tous ses secrets »lui annonça t-il

« Et comment vous comptez comprendre son cri ? » demanda James intéressé

« Et bien j'ai mis au point un système... »

James passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec le professeur saif, il savait qu'il n'avait pas retenue puisque tout les professeurs étaient occupés avec la bassine d'encre à part peut être saif mais il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi ...il avait besoin de tout oublier un moment et saif l'y aidait beaucoup, cet homme attisé sa curiosité...et tout le monde savait qu'il était d'une curiosité _maladive !_

**_&&&&&&&&_**

A l'autre bout du château un jeune homme était à la recherche de son meilleure, il déambulait dans les couloirs depuis un peu près une heure mais aucune trace de James, il avait d'abord cherché sur le terrain de quiditch, car il savait très bien que James adorait voler quand le monde le faisait un peu trop chier, si Remus ne l'avait pas empêché de le suivre après qu'il ait quitté la salle commune en trombe il serait pas là à sa recherche comme un imbécile !

Il détestait quand James lui faisait des cachotteries et c'était apparemment le cas...

_Foutu Potter_

Il avait bien intérêt à trouver une excuse en béton s'il voulait se faire pardonner... et c'était sensé être une journée magnifique

_Foutu Evans_

C'est vrai que c'était amusant la première année, la deuxième aussi, voir même la troisième, et il ne s'était pas privé de se moquer et d'énerver son meilleur ami, mais là il trouvait que s'en était trop !

Il en était là de ses réflexions, à savoir maudire toutes âmes qui vivent, quand au détour d'un couloir une jeune fille lui fonça dessus, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux par terre, les affaires de la jeune fille étaient éparpillaient sur le sol...

La jeune fille en question n'était pas laide, juste stupide et puis c'était une serpentard...

_Foutu serpentard_

Elle avait des cheveux incroyablement noir, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant et une peau de porcelaine, c'est _tout_ ce que Sirius retint de sa personne car il ne s'attarda pas à la détailler s'était une _serpentard !_

Alors qu'il se relevait et s'apprêtait à finir sa route car il n'avait nullement l'intention de l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, jamais de galanterie avec une _serpentard_ jamais, un objet bizarre roula jusqu'à ses pieds, une sorte de boule en vers à l'intérieur de laquelle tournoyait une fumait d'une couleur étrangement argenté...

Sirius la saisie dans sa paume et fut surpris de la trouver tiède, il l'a regarda un moment avant de la tendre à la jeune fille qui semblait attendre avec agacement qu'il daigne la lui rendre

Elle s'en saisit sans rien dire, puis se retourna pour ramasser le reste de ses affaires, Sirius la regarda un moment puis à son tours décida de vaquer à ses occupations, il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, réfléchit un bon moment puis revint sur ses pas ...

« En fait c'est quoi ? » demanda t-il intrigué

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit malicieusement

« C'est un jeu » et sans rien ajouter elle se leva et entreprit de lui faucher compagnie

« Un jeu ? Quel jeu » demanda t-il en la suivant

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, le regarda un long moment puis rajouta

« Cap ou pas cap »

« Cap ou pas cap ? »

« Tu voudrais bien arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ?... je suis sensé t'expliquer ? il hocha de la tête, tu lance un défit à une personne, la fumet se transforme quand la personne et _cap_ elle devient _rouge_ et quand elle _est pas cap_ elle devient _noire_... »

Il la regarda perdu

« C'est simple pourtant, tu lance un défit pour voir si la personne peut ou ne peut pas relever le défit »

« Quel intérêt ? Qu'est ce que tu gagnes ? »

Elle le regarda un moment avant d'ajouter

« Le respect ! Chuchota t-elle, l'autre personne sait de quoi tu es capable ! » Et sur ce elle le dépassa et s'en alla le laissant là de ses réflexions

Mais avant de tourner le couloir elle se retourna vers lui et lança la balle

« Cap ou pas cap de jouer avec moi ! » lui cria t-elle

Et avant que Sirius n'ait attrapé la balle, une jolie fumée _rouge_ tournoyait déjà à l'intérieure de celle là !

**_&&&&&&&&_**

ALORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ?

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? On attend avec impatience votre réponse ...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Rebecca-black : **bah on espère que leur manigance t'as plus. Et oui tout à fait à bas rogue ! mais ne te réjouie pas vite on dit bien que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !non ?

**Peruche cavenole : **désolé de ne pas poster plus souvent, mais c'est dure surtout avec les parents qui vous font chier disant presque tout le temps (comme si on savait pas que le bac c'est vachement important) mais on fait de notre mieux pour ne pas délaisser nos fics et on espère que ce chapitre t'as plut

**Sakura : ** pour les explications tu devras attendre le chapitre prochain, on est désolé d'être si cruelle avec Lily, mais ça sert la fics promis on en fera plus des tonnes, merci et à bientôt !

**Anne-laure0617 :** on avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à Lily, mais on voulait installer une sorte de jeu, je sais que ça fait cliché mais ça sert réellement la fic, l'histoire quoi ! merci de nous encourager et à bientôt !

**Marla : ** merci c'est un compliment qui nous fait réellement plaisir, et les chapitres à venir répondront à toutes tes interrogations, merci encore et à bientôt

**Colapsus : **nous devrions peut être fondé un club, tout les gens qui déteste rogue, ça donnerait un truc genre « TLGQDR » ça veus rien dire mais c'est pas grave on aura le temps de penser à un meilleure nom ! Merci encore et à bientôt

**_LES F²VOUS SALUENT !_**


End file.
